


The Syrian affair

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Sentimental, Syria, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa accadrebbe se Sherlock, dopo aver salutato per John, durante la telefonata di Mycroft decidesse di non voler più tornare a Londra? Cosa accadrebbe se si verificasse la sua condanna prefissata al governo inglese?<br/>"Sherlock è finito in Serbia e il suo lavoro è poco meno diverso da quello di un soldato. È entrato a far parte di una squadra di uomini che si divide alcune missioni, più o meno segrete, più o meno pericolose, che riguardano lo smantellamento di cellule terroristiche che lavorano all'interno della penisola balcanica e che puntano ad infiltrarsi a livello internazionale."<br/>Note1: VicLock pre JohnLock</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Syrian affair

**Author's Note:**

> ***Ordunque, salve! :3 So che avevo detto che me ne sarei uscita col secondo capitolo della Cotard!John o con la soulbond, ma poi boh, mi è venuto in mente che sono ancora arrabbiata per John a causa della 3x03, quindi ho scritto questa storia XD Ebbene sì *dramatic voice* questa storia nasce dal mio odio per John! *ritorna voce sminchia* ma poi ci ho fatto pace, tranquille u_u E poi… sapete che giorno è oggi? 2 anni fa pubblicavo il primo capitolo di Back To Afghanistan :’))) che è sempre scritta malino a livello di grammatica XD (non ho intenzione di correggerla XD), ma sono sempre affezionatissima alla trama e ai personaggi (la mia immagine profilo è ancora per loro, per i miei Mastini, i miei Hounds <3), quindi oggi festeggio l’anniversario con questa storia che, in fondo, un po’ di BTA ce l’ha! :3 Che dire? Quasi 22mila parole, scusate, ma le scene sono corte quindi non dovrebbe pesare troppo, spero XD Un grazie a Nat e a Ross in particolare, che mi hanno incoraggiata come al solito :3 Bonci, cièo e Johnlock lives! <3 BACIO!!!***

 

  
  
  
“Sherlock è un nome femminile.”  
Sherlock vede John ridere di gusto e lui, di riflesso, sorride, ma la verità è che sta faticando a trattenere le lacrime.

_Perché ridi?_  
 _Non capisci ciò che ti sto dicendo?_

Sherlock sospira e tenta un ultimo approccio: è ora di andare, quindi allunga la mano verso John per congedarsi. Sa che John farebbe quel passo in più. Sa che gli concederebbe almeno un abbraccio prima di dirsi addio per sempre.  
Ma John lo delude: non usa la mano che Sherlock gli porge per attirarlo a sé e stringerlo, no. Ricambia quella stretta di mano. Semplice, diretto e distaccato. Come si saluta uno sconosciuto o un collega di lavoro della cui esistenza importa poco più di nulla.

_Oh.  
Capisco._

Così Sherlock gli stringe la mano, forte. Non con sentimento, ma con rabbia. Celata da un sorriso e da uno sguardo sempre più lucido e sul procinto di infrangersi.

_Beh, addio._  
 _E grazie per aver confermato che i sentimenti sono uno svantaggio._

Non fa sfumare il contatto con la mano di John: la lascia in modo brusco, come se scottasse, quindi si dirige verso le scalette dell'aereo dell'MI6 che lo porterà nella penisola balcanica dando solo un'ultima occhiata a Mycroft. Un'occhiata che sembra casuale, ma che raccoglie così tante informazioni che Sherlock dovrà poi rileggerle con calma all'interno del suo Palazzo Mentale per non perderne neanche una.

_Lo so, Mycroft. Non dovevo farmi coinvolgere._  
 _Hai provato ad avvertirmi, ma ci ho sperato fino alla fine._  
 _Avevi ragione tu._

Sale le scale senza voltarsi indietro e quando si lascia cadere sulla poltroncina osserva fuori dal finestrino, verso John che però sta parlando con Mary e solo dopo qualche istante appoggia lo sguardo sull'aereo, ma non verso i finestrini, non alla ricerca di lui. Osserva il suo profilo sinistro un'ultima volta prima di distogliere lo sguardo ed allacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza con mani tremanti che poi tirano con forza per stringere quella banda attorno alla vita.  
Stringe le mani a pugno e sente qualcosa bloccargli la saliva: un nodo alla gola che non vuole saperne né di scendere né tanto meno di salire. E deve tossire forte per permettere all'aria di passare nuovamente dall'esofago.  
Poi l'aereo parte e non può far altro che osservare Londra diventare sempre più piccola, da lontano, dall'alto, dal punto in cui si è sempre posto, sopra a tutto e a tutti. Londra, che questa volta non gli mancherà. Londra, che ha finito con l'odiare con tutti coloro che la abitano senza viverla veramente.  
Non sono passati neanche cinque minuti quando uno degli agenti dell'MI6 a bordo gli passa un cellulare: è Mycroft, che lo rivuole indietro, perché pare che Moriarty sia tornato. Sente una nota lontanamente felice nella voce di Mycroft che, seppur non per merito suo, ha trovato un pretesto per non farlo morire nei Balcani e riportarlo a casa prima di subito. E ora è lì, in silenzio, che aspetta una risposta che a lui sembra scontata. Ma Sherlock è pronto a stupirlo.  
“No.”  
“Chiedo scusa?”  
“Mi hai sentito, Mycroft.”  
“Sherlock non dire idiozie. È Moriarty, Londra ha bisogno di te.”

_Londra si dimentica di quanto io sia eccentrico e fastidioso sempre e solo quando ha bisogno di me._  
 _Tutti si dimenticano di quanto io sia eccentrico e fastidioso sempre e solo quando hanno bisogno di me._

Sherlock scuote la testa e si copre gli occhi con una mano mentre risponde a Mycroft.  
“Non è Moriarty, è un emulatore.”  
“È ovvio che sia un emulatore.”  
“Allora non servo.”  
“Sherlock! È l'opportunità per cancellare il tuo crimine e farti tornare a casa immacolato.”

_Mycroft..._  
 _Scusa._

Esita, Sherlock, ma alla fine riesce a dire quelle parole che pensava non avrebbe mai pronunciato in vita sua.  
“Non ho più interesse a vivere a Londra.”  
E sente esitare anche Mycroft: lo capisce dal silenzio attonito che riempie l'altoparlante. Silenzio che si infrange dopo un istante.  
“Non dire idiozie. E rimane questo emulatore che potrebbe comunque essere pericoloso.”

_Mycroft. Non ci credi neanche tu._  
 _Ma bel tentativo._

“Mycroft, come ami spesso ripetere, sei tu quello intelligente. Sono sicuro che ce la farai anche da solo.”  
“Sherlock. Non sarà per John Watson, spero.”  
Sente un accenno di rabbia provenire dall'altro capo del telefono, ma le parole di Mycroft non fanno che accelerare il suo desiderio di chiudere quella telefonata.  
“Addio, Mycroft.”

_Addio. E trovati un pesce rosso, perché questa volta non tornerò indietro._  
 _Non stare solo. Non stare solo. Non stare solo._

“E se l'emulatore prendesse di mira John Watson e la sua famiglia?”  
Sherlock sapeva che Mycroft avrebbe usato quella carta: il suo ultimo voto. E sebbene Sherlock non sia il tipo da sentirsi in colpa per un voto infranto, sa che quella telefonata deve terminare subito.  
“...Non mi riguarda più. Addio.”  
Sherlock interrompe la telefonata e toglie la batteria al cellulare: non vuole più saperne, non vuole più ascoltare Mycroft che, lo sa, alla lunga saprebbe come convincerlo e non vuole essere tentato di ordinare al pilota di fare marcia indietro.  
Lui non appartiene più a Londra e ai suoi problemi. E non vuole più saperne di John Watson e della sua famiglia. Perché se John ha scelto Mary, se John ha scelto di non ringraziarlo nemmeno per tutto ciò che ha fatto per lui, se John ha scelto di non dargli in cambio neanche un briciolo di amore sotto forma di un abbraccio o di una parola d'affetto, Sherlock ha scelto di cancellarlo dalla sua mente.  
Quel pensiero gli crea un reflusso gastrico che sente il bisogno di espellere: si libera della cintura e si chiude nel bagno di quell'aereo extra lusso per vomitare nel lavandino succhi gastrici, tea e tante briciole di un'infinità di rimpianti. Si sciacqua la bocca e gli occhi lucidi prima di scivolare lentamente sulle ginocchia e lasciarsi andare in un piccolo pianto liberatorio che culmina con un giuramento.

_Mai più._  
 _Non amerò mai più._

Sa che quel momento segnerà un altro enorme cambiamento nella sua personalità, così come sa che probabilmente non sopravvivrà più dei sei mesi pronosticati da Mycroft. Ma in quei sei mesi sarà un uomo diverso, una persona che non si pentirà più di non aver fatto qualcosa che desidera fare. Prenderà ciò che desidererà e darà ciò che vorrà concedere. Mai più rimpianti.

_Mai più rimpianti._

   
 

°oOo°

   
   
Sherlock è finito in Serbia e il suo lavoro è poco meno diverso da quello di un soldato. È entrato a far parte di una squadra di uomini che si divide alcune missioni, più o meno segrete, più o meno pericolose, che riguardano lo smantellamento di cellule terroristiche che lavorano all'interno della penisola balcanica e che puntano ad infiltrarsi a livello internazionale.  
Impiega poco tempo a risaltare in mezzo al gruppo, complici le sue doti intellettive e la sua predisposizione fisica a sopportare il dolore e a resistere alla fatica, tanto più che gli viene da pensare che la stima di Mycroft sia sbagliata: salvo imprevisti, infatti, punta a durare molto più dei sei mesi pronosticati da suo fratello.  
Ora fuma regolarmente: non c'è più nessuno per cui valga la pena trattenersi.  
Si è irrobustito: il suo elegante cappotto blu e i suoi eleganti abiti su misura non gli andrebbero più.  
Diventa abitudinario e mangia più regolarmente: le missioni richiedono uno sforzo fisico che necessita un regolar valore nutrizionale in cambio dello sforzo fisico richiesto.  
È persino diventato più socievole: ha bisogno di nuovi ricordi per smantellare la struttura del suo Palazzo Mentale e sostituirla con una più sterile, anaffettiva e priva di valore sentimentale. Non ci sono più Lauriston Garden, Buckingam Palace e il Bart's. Non ci sono più i luoghi che gli ricordano il suo passato con John.  
Sherlock ha cancellato tutto ciò che c'era a livello conscio: non è stato difficile concentrarsi e fare una tabula rasa del suo passato trascorso in compagnia del medico militare che lo aveva stregato.  
Ma non è così facile dimenticarlo, perché se può scegliere di cancellare le cose che ormai reputa inutili e superflue, non può assolutamente farlo con i ricordi radicati a livello inconscio.  
E così John riaffiora nella sua memoria nei momenti meno opportuni: quando è dominato dalla paura, dalle emozioni o, molto spesso, durante la notte, mentre sogna. E si arrabbia, ma sa che quel tipo di ricordi può essere cancellato solo dal tempo o, perché no, da qualcos'altro che possa sostituirli.  
Per questo diventa più socievole, Sherlock. Per dare alle persone l'importanza che meritano in modo da tenergli occupata la mente in qualcosa che non sia John. Non tanta importanza, però: abbastanza, ma non troppo, alla continua ricerca di un equilibrio che aveva sempre disdegnato. Quindi detesta, ma non al punto di odiare. Si affeziona, ma non al punto di amare. Si fa coinvolgere, ma senza dare più della metà di quanto potrebbe effettivamente donare. E prende, ma non abbastanza da lasciare conti in sospeso. Fa parte di un microsistema, ma non è né più né meno importante di qualsiasi altra persona all'interno di esso.  
È per questo che conosce i nomi e le informazioni più salienti dei suoi compagni di squadra, fa di tutto per salvarli da una situazione pericolosa, ma se c'è tra scegliere tra la sua vita e quella degli altri, sceglie sempre la sua.  
Non è mai stato un angelo, ora non è neanche più dalla loro parte.  
Non che ora sia un demone. Né tanto meno è dalla loro parte.  
È al centro. Perfettamente al centro. E Dio solo sa se non c'è nulla di più pericoloso di un neutrale puro.  
   
 

°oOo°

   
   
Come sempre, ma soprattutto all’inizio, preferisce scegliere le missioni in cui deve lavorare solo: ha ancora molto lavoro introspettivo da condurre su se stesso, quindi sa che per il momento è meglio procedere in solitaria per cambiare il proprio modo di fare e di essere.  
Porta a termine tutte le missioni stabilite, dalle più semplici alle più complesse, con più o meno difficoltà a seconda dei casi e quando torna al campo base si concede di fare amicizia con gli altri del gruppo.  
Fuma di tutto: sigarette inglesi o americane, tabacco afghano o siriano. A volte aggiunge un po’ di hashish per riuscire ad accedere a quelle stanze del Palazzo Mentale che sono difficili da raggiungere con l’aiuto della sola ragione. Con quell’aiutino riesce ad aprire le porte più scomode e inizia a ridipingerle e riassemblarle cercando di ignorare il coinquilino che le abita e che lo osserva alle sue spalle.

_Smettila di guardarmi. Non voglio più avere niente a che fare con te._

Ringhia a quella versione di John che vive all’interno di quella specifica stanza: è seduto sulla sua poltrona e lo osserva con quel suo sorriso paziente e dolce che tanto aveva amato e che ora cerca di detestare con tutto se stesso.

_Smettila. Ti odio._

Si sente rispondere che non è vero che lo odia e che ha pensato a lui tutto il tempo durante il viaggio di ritorno dall’ultima missione.

_Quando avrò cancellato questa stanza non ti penserò più._

John si alza, piega il giornale e si avvicina all’uscita della stanza, ma prima di andarsene si volta e gli risponde che non se ne sta andando, ma che si sta solo trasferendo due o tre porte più avanti e che dovrà consumare chili di  _ciocciolato afghano_  per cercare solo di sperare di riuscire a cancellare metà dei loro ricordi assieme.  
Sherlock non gli risponde, ma sa che è vero. Ed esce dal proprio Palazzo Mentale in tempo per nascondere agli altri elementi della squadra il proprio disagio. Perché gli occhi lucidi saranno pure riconducibili al fumo, ma l’espressione sopraffatta che è disegnata sul suo viso non può essere giustificata in alcun modo.  
   
 

°oOo°

   
   
Conosce Victor(1) durante la sua prima missione di gruppo: servono più elementi per l’estrazione di un ostaggio all’interno di un accampamento nascosto nelle zone più aspre e rocciose del deserto siriano, quindi Sherlock si offre volontario per sperimentare anche quel tipo di incarico.  
Victor è un uomo a dir poco affascinante, di una bellezza rara e canonica, ma non per questo scontata. E Sherlock non può fare a meno di chiedersi cosa ci faccia uno come lui in una squadra di esiliati come quella in cui è lui stesso. Glielo domanda, a missione conclusa, dopo esser tornati al campo base.  
“Niente di speciale.” risponde dopo averci pensato un po’ su e Sherlock pensa che Victor abbia una voce veramente splendida, ora che non è contraffatta dal fiatone e dalla tensione portati dalla missione. Lo vede ravvivare il fuoco attorno al quale sono seduti altri cinque elementi della squadra con un attizzatoio improvvisato e lo sente aggiungere “Ero solo… scomodo.”  
“Scomodo per chi?” Sherlock non resiste all’impulso di chiederglielo, così come non si fa problemi ad accendere l’ennesima sigaretta della giornata.  
“Per una persona importante.” sussurra, ma non perché teme che gli altri possano sentirlo: gli altri elementi del gruppo, infatti, divisi a coppie, dialogano tranquillamente tra loro. Tutti sanno di essere lì per aver fatto qualcosa di enormemente sbagliato, ma sanno anche che, al posto dell’ergastolo, sono stati mandati in quella speciale squadra per le loro doti peculiari: nessuno osa chiedere più del dovuto, nessuno  _vuole_ sapere più del dovuto, tutti sanno di essere altamente pericolosi sia in gruppo che singolarmente.  
Sherlock aspira ogni boccata di fumo con avidità, come se fosse l’ultima “Allora non è vero che non sei niente di speciale.” lo guarda come non ha mai osservato nessuno prima d’ora: con curiosità, con fame, con la voglia di scoprirlo ad un livello in cui non ha mai scoperto nessun’altro al mondo.  
Victor lo studia a sua volta e l’entità dello sguardo che legge nello sguardo di Sherlock gli fa venire voglia di accendersi una sigaretta a sua volta: sorride, intanto, per le parole che gli rivolge “E tu cosa hai fatto?”  
Sherlock sa che Victor ha finito le sigarette, lo ha visto buttare via il pacchetto prima che gli si sedesse accanto, di fronte al fuoco. Gliene offre una, dunque, ma non dal pacchetto: prende una boccata dalla propria sigaretta, quindi, ruotando il polso, avvicina il filtro che tiene tra indice e medio della mancina alle labbra di Victor. Un invito silenzioso, ma alquanto eloquente.  
Non è strano che due soldati si scambino delle sigarette già accese, ma Victor non ha certamente mai visto qualcuno dei suoi compagni di squadra offrire una boccata di fumo direttamente dalle proprie mani. Questo non significa che disdegni quell’invito: ferma il polso di Sherlock con la mano destra ed avvicina le labbra alle sue dita per riuscire a lambire il filtro da cui poi aspira la boccata di fumo più buona della sua vita.  
Sherlock osserva tutto ed è grato che il suo cervello gli mostri quella scena a rallentatore. E si maledice, perché c’è stato bisogno che venisse esiliato a vita per iniziare a godersi anche quei piccoli piaceri della vita: le risate, la complicità di un gruppo e, non per ultimo, il gusto di provare a corteggiare qualcuno che ti piace sul serio e non perché lo devi sfruttare per risolvere un caso. E Victor gli piace molto: deglutire, infatti, sembra essere diventato un optional.  
“Dunque?” gli chiede Victor che, dopo avergli rubato un’altra boccata di fumo, gli lascia il polso lasciando sfumare il contatto sull’avambraccio “Cosa hai fatto per meritarti questo?” un’occhiata sommaria al campo base.  
Sherlock gusta, letteralmente, le ultime boccate. Nonostante le ultime boccate vicino al filtro siano pessime, nonostante abbia così tanta saliva in bocca da provare l’istinto di sputare il sapore di nicotina che gli si è fermato sulla lingua. Gioca col filtro, poi, prima di lanciarlo nel fuoco “Ho ucciso una persona importante.”  
“Sembra banale detta così.” non si scompone, Victor e, anzi, fa camminare indice e medio della mano destra sulla giacca mimetica di Sherlock finché non trova il suo pacchetto di sigarette. gliene ruba una: smezzeranno anche quella “Quasi tutti sono qui per aver ucciso qualcuno.”  
Sherlock lo lascia fare, osservando la mano perfetta di Victor camminare su di sé “Prova a fare le domande giuste e forse ne saprai di più. Se pensi che ti convenga saperne di più.”  
“Cosa rischio a saperne di più?” Victor non ha voglia di cercare l’accendino, quindi si china verso un pezzo di brace saltato fuori dal cerchio di fuoco e aspira finché il tabacco inizia a bruciare.  
Sherlock non riesce a fermare un piccolo sospiro quando vede la linea asciutta della mandibola di Victor allungarsi verso quel pezzo di carbone ardente “Per iniziare, rischi di dover passare molto tempo con me.” blatera quasi, senza perderlo di vista neanche un istante “Non mi sbottono facilmente.”  
“Ecco.” sorride Victor e questa volta tutto ciò che esce da lui è malizioso: tono, voce, sguardo “Quella è una cosa che mi piacerebbe vedere.”  
Sherlock non fa in tempo a ribattere che si sente chiamare da uno degli ufficiali a capo di quel particolare plotone. Si sta per alzare, ma prima di farlo completamente appoggia la fronte sulla tempia di Victor e gli sussurra all’orecchio “Ti sfido a conoscermi meglio, allora.” suona come una sfida, un invito, certamente una provocazione. Ed è umido il respiro con cui gli accarezza la pelle, quasi volesse prendersi e al contempo dare un assaggio di ciò che sa di volere e che è sicuro di ottenere.  
E Victor gli artiglia la spalla con la mano per trattenerlo qualche istante di più vicino a sé e il ruggito che proviene dalle gole di entrambi non è completamente silenzioso e, certamente, non è solo metaforico.  
L’uno lascia andare l’altro con negli occhi la sfida e la promessa di continuare ciò che hanno cominciato quella sera e Sherlock è felice di sapere che è finalmente in grado di desiderare altro, nella propria vita, oltre all’oblio e all’oscurità.  
   
 

°oOo°

   
   
Una volta accade che venga catturato: non è stato disattento, non ha strafatto. Semplicemente, la situazione si è rivelata più pericolosa di quanto i file riservati che riportano la missione abbiano effettivamente descritto. E le torture fisiche sono nulla in confronto a quelle psichiche che il suo maledetto cervello gli sottopone.  
Vede John. Vede John ovunque. A distanza di cinque mesi vede John ovunque nei momenti in cui le emozioni prendono il sopravvento sulla ragione. E al secondo giorno di tortura spera solo che lo uccidano per poter porre fine a quel legame che non riesce a sciogliere in alcun modo: tanto più desidera di odiare John, quanto più lo sente ancorato ad ogni più piccola parte di sé.  
“Uccidetemi pure.” parla in inglese ai suoi aguzzini, perché sa che  tutti i terroristi conoscono le lingue di derivazione anglosassone:  _Conosci il tuo nemico_  dice Sun Tzu.  
La conferma gli arriva dall’uomo che sta collegando la batteria di una vecchia automobile ad alcuni cavi per la trasmissione elettrica “Prima tu dice noi qualche informazione, prima noi lasciare te libero.”  
Sherlock ride di una risata secca: lasciarlo libero, certo. Scuote il capo per cercare di scacciare l’espressione preoccupata di John dalla propria mente, quindi si raddrizza un po’ meglio sulle gambe prima di rispondergli “Sono solo un prigioniero che fa i lavoretti più sporchi. La mia vita non vale nulla: io non ho informazioni.”  
Il siriano, tuttavia, non sembra prendersela: fa un cenno al suo collaboratore che butta una secchiata d’acqua fredda addosso a Sherlock. Poi si alza stringendo una pinza per mano “Tu sa qualcosa. Tu fa missioni. Per fare missioni tu deve sapere qualcosa.”  
Sherlock sospira perché sa che è inutile provare a convincerlo e perché sa che l’elettricità, tra tutte, è la peggiore tortura che possa capitargli. Non per le bruciature, non per il dolore, ma per l’alta percentuale di rischio di svenire o, peggio, di abbandonarsi a se stessi. E quando succede, Sherlock incontra sempre John e in quel momento preferirebbe morire pur di non incontrare John all’interno del proprio Palazzo Mentale.  
Ma non muore, Sherlock, il cui fisico ha sopportato ben di peggio ed è ben temprato. Non muore ed avviene ciò che temeva maggiormente: sviene a tratti, perdendo il senso del tempo e della realtà che si mescola con le chimere del suo subconscio che sovrappone diverse immagini che recano con sé un’unica costante: John.  
Perché è John che lo raccoglie dal pavimento del suo Palazzo Mentale alla prima, forte scossa sul torace. Ed è sempre John che gli massaggia la gamba quando il suo aguzzino gli tocca il quadricipite con la pinza elettrificata. Ed è ancora, inesorabilmente, John che gli accarezza il palmo destro e sussurra con tristezza che per qualche giorno non riuscirà a suonargli qualche bella aria col violino.  
Lui, che al violino non ci aveva più pensato. Lui, che ora usa altri metodi per riflettere e rilassarsi. Lui, che da quando lo aveva incontrato aveva usato quello strumento musicale più per John che per se stesso.

_Nessuno ha mai suonato per te._  
 _Per nessuno ho mai suonato come che per te._

Stringe la mano istintivamente e tira il polso legato alla catena che lo tiene imprigionato, con le braccia alzate e la testa incassata tra le spalle che riesce pian piano ad alzare.  
“Lasciami stare…” implora, ma non al suo aguzzino.  
“Lasciami in pace, vattene.” sussurra quando sente dei rumori e la sua vista appannata da sudore, sangue e dolore gli propone un John in mimetica che prima atterra e poi spara ai due siriani che lo tenevano in ostaggio.  
“Non ti voglio vedere più… vattene via…” mormora sfinito al soldato che lo regge per il torace mentre un altro lo libera dalle catene.

_Non salvarmi._  
 _Ho bisogno che non mi salvi._

“Sherlock.” lo chiama una voce familiare, una voce bella, ma preoccupata “Sherlock, va tutto bene, sei salvo.”  
Quando non è più tenuto in piedi dalle catene che lo legano al soffitto, si accascia lentamente al suolo sostenuto da quel soldato che ora sta controllando le sue condizioni fisiche: gli servono tre battiti di ciglia per sostituire la fittizia immagine di John a quella reale di Victor che lo osserva apprensivo e leggermente turbato dalle parole che gli sente pronunciare.  
“Victor…?” lo riconosce finalmente e alza la mano tremante verso la sua guancia perfettamente sbarbata per accertarsi che sia realmente lui “Victor.”  
Victor tira un sospiro di sollievo e si alza portando con sé anche Sherlock: hanno ripulito la zona circostante, ma è comunque consigliabile allontanarsi il più presto possibile. Rimane in silenzio e sfugge dallo sguardo e dai sussurri di Sherlock almeno finché non lo carica sull’elicottero che raggiunge loro e gli altri due elementi addetti al suo recupero dopo mezzora di cammino.  
Sdraiato a terra sul pavimento dell’elicottero, Sherlock lascia che inizino a fornirgli le prime cure mentre tiene il capo appoggiato sulle gambe di Victor: è ancora stordito quindi è così facile confondere i volti di chi gli sta ricucendo le ferite e medicando le bruciature col viso di John. Chiude istintivamente gli occhi prima di distogliere lo sguardo e schiacciare il volto contro l’addome di Victor: quasi tenta di soffocarsi contro di lui, all’inizio, ma poi sente le mani dell’altro stringergli forte il capo e chinarsi su di lui fino a posargli le labbra sulla nuca e sussurrargli piccole rassicurazioni, quindi prova a calmarsi. Decide comunque di rimanere in quella posizione, cieco nel buio della stoffa mimetica contro cui è schiacciato, quasi in apnea e sordo tranne che per la voce e il respiro con cui Victor lo sta tenendo sveglio.  
Gli altri elementi della squadra di recupero continuano a medicarlo nei punti che riescono a raggiungere e non fanno domande: sanno che ognuno di loro è lì per qualche motivo più o meno giusto, così come comprendono la gravità delle missioni a cui sono sottoposti, quindi non chiedono nulla. Ammirano la forza di volontà, il coraggio e la forza, ma non biasimano il dolore, la paura e la necessità di riposare: non si è amici, ma rispettosi compagni uniti da destini diversi confluiti nella stessa sorte.  
Neanche Victor fa domande perché anche lui rispetta i propri compagni. Ma questo non vuol dire che, mentre lo stringe tra le braccia, non muoia dalla voglia di sapere chi sia quel  _John_ con cui Sherlock continuava a confonderlo subito dopo avergli salvato la vita.  
   
  
Subito dopo essere stato assistito dal medico del campo base, Sherlock viene portato nella propria tenda: è ancora un po’ confuso e alterna fasi di incoscienza a momenti di lucidità, svenimenti a deliri febbricitanti e Victor decide che, probabilmente, vista l’entità dei suoi vaneggiamenti, è meglio che sia lasciato solo e che venga controllato a turno dai membri dell’infermeria.  
Ma Sherlock non è della stessa opinione. Sherlock non vuole stare solo. Perché nei momenti di lucidità, che si fanno sempre più numerosi e costanti, ricorda ciò che vede quando vaneggia e non vuole saperne. Non vuole più vedere John, un John così gentile che si prende cura di lui, un’allucinazione scatenata dallo shock provocato dalla prigionia e dalle lunghe ore passate a essere torturato da due bastardi siriani i cui volti non riuscirà a dimenticare per molto tempo.  
Si alza dalla branda e non senza alcuna difficoltà cammina all’interno del campo base alla ricerca di Victor, per poi trovarlo all’interno della sua tenda, impegnato a sciacquarsi viso e torace per lavare via l’adrenalina e l’amarezza di quella giornata lunga e spasmodica.  
“Salvami…” lo implora Sherlock che, dopo aver barcollato all’interno della tenda, si sente sorreggere dalle braccia magre ma solide che Victor gli avvolge attorno ai fianchi e al torace “Aiutami…”  
Victor sa che Sherlock è ancora in preda a qualche sorta di allucinazione. E sa anche che non è dai siriani che vuole essere salvato. Ma non capisce in che modo possa salvarlo o aiutarlo, dato che non sa come e perché stia scappando: ciò che sa per certo è da  _chi_ lo stia facendo.  
“Victor…” ansima Sherlock, sfinito, aggrappandoglisi addosso con tutto se stesso, stringendosi a lui con tutta la propria forza “Ti prego.”  
“Dimmi come.” dice Victor e la sua voce bellissima è leggermente incrinata dalla gravità del momento “Sherlock, dimmi come posso aiutarti.”  
Sherlock gli stringe le braccia attorno al collo e annulla la già minima distanza che li divideva per posare le labbra su quelle di Victor: lo sente trasalire appena per la sorpresa prima di percepire le braccia che già lo circondavano chiudersi ulteriormente attorno al proprio corpo. Quando lo sente ricambiare il bacio gli lascia il comando e mugola. Mugola perché prova piacere e mugola per invogliarlo ulteriormente, per fargli capire che è una cosa che desidera davvero e che potrà aiutarlo sul serio.  
Victor non sa se sia la cosa giusta da fare in quel momento, ma prima che le gambe di Sherlock cedano per la stanchezza, lo trascina sulla branda su cui lo fa sdraiare con cautela. Si sente trattenere dalle braccia di Sherlock nel momento in cui sta per rialzarsi dal giaciglio, quindi gli si sdraia accanto e devono stare terribilmente e stupendamente appiccicati per riuscire a stare entrambi su quella che è poco più di mezza piazza di letto.  
“Victor.” lo chiama Sherlock con un sussurro, avvinghiandosi a lui con braccia e gambe “Victor, ti prego…” mormora a due centimetri da quelle labbra che ricomincia a baciare lentamente “Ti prego, fammi sentire…” supplica ancora e non gli importa di non riconoscersi in quella voce e in quel bisogno di aiuto che chiede spasmodicamente.  
Victor si lascia baciare e bacia a sua volta, accarezzandolo con una dolcezza che non dovrebbe appartenere ad un soldato, ad un reietto, ad un esiliato. E tutto ciò che desidera in quel momento è riuscire a lenire la sofferenza di colui che ha tra le braccia “Farti sentire… come? Cosa?”  
Sherlock è avido sulle labbra di Victor che bacia e morde, su cui struscia fronte e mento: lo desidera, lo vuole. Per molti motivi, da molto tempo. E più dà e prende, più viene allontanato dalle voci e dalle immagini che affollano il suo Palazzo Mentale, quindi vuole ancor più di quanto Victor gli stia dando e non si fa più problemi a dirglielo “Fammi sentire qualcosa di diverso dal dolore.” con la poca forza che gli è rimasta, si impegna per insinuarsi tra il materasso e Victor verso il quale allarga le braccia, offrendoglisi senza più alcun ombra di dubbio “Ti voglio dentro di me. Fisicamente, ma soprattutto… qui.” alza l’indice della mancina, indicando la propria scatola cranica “Entrami dentro. Liberami.” perché Sherlock sa che, per quanto possa piacergli, non potrà mai amare Victor, ma spera di poter sfrattare chi già abita all’interno del suo Palazzo Mentale con qualcuno con cui instaurare una relazione vera, fisica, profonda. Magari, in quel modo, farà vergognare John. Magari, a quel punto, se ne andrà dalla sua testa.  
Victor esala un lungo sospiro di fronte all’offerta di Sherlock: è ovvio che entrambi si desiderino a vicenda, si rincorrono da almeno due mesi, in fondo. Ma perché il loro primo approccio fisico non può essere una sana e divertente scopata dopo una serata passata a stuzzicarsi davanti ad un falò? Perché deve essere così drammatica e dolorosa? Il problema di Victor è che Sherlock è già nella sua, di testa. Il problema di Victor è che sa che Sherlock vuole averlo perché vuole essere liberato da quel John di cui straparlava solo poche ore prima. Il problema di Victor è che sa che quel John non potrà essere cancellato facilmente dalla mente di Sherlock.  
“Victor…” lo chiama nuovamente Sherlock quando lo vede esitare “Lo vogliamo entrambi. Dal primo momento che ci siamo visti.” alza le mani sul torace nudo di Victor e scende inesorabilmente fino a fermarle sulla cintura dei pantaloni mimetici con la quale inizia ad armeggiare. Non scioglie il contatto visivo con gli occhi azzurri dell’altro neanche quando gli infila la mano nei pantaloni aperti e dentro l’intimo, iniziando a masturbarlo lentamente. Vorrebbe guardare, sarebbe curioso di farlo poiché è la sua prima volta, ma preferisce osservare l’espressione di Victor che lentamente si scioglie in gemiti sempre più eccitati.  
Victor scende sul corpo di Sherlock spingendosi inevitabilmente contro la sua mano chiusa ed incassa il viso sotto il mento dell’altro per potergli baciare il collo e scendere sul torace che denuda velocemente. Non risponde a parole ora, perché sarebbe inutile e perché non vuole interrompere ciò che sta avvenendo: si sente un po’ egoista e materialista a riguardo, ma quando prende l’erezione di Sherlock in mano per la prima volta e lo sente ansimare di puro piacere e autentica liberazione, dimentica qualsiasi remora e usa tutte le proprie conoscenze sul corpo umano e sul sesso per donare ad entrambi ciò che più abbisognano. Un po’ di pace, tanto piacere e la momentanea libertà dai demoni che tormentano le loro anime.  
Il corpo di Sherlock viene percorso da brividi di piacere, una sensazione bizzarra e al tempo stesso piacevole che non ha mai provato in vita sua fino a quel momento. E quando rimane completamente nudo sotto al corpo dell’altro non prova alcun imbarazzo, bensì l’unico desiderio di sentire la pelle di Victor sfregare contro la propria. Il fastidio iniziale per l’intrusione di Victor dentro di sé è più che tollerabile in quella situazione: vuole sentire qualsiasi emozione che sia diversa dal dolore che prova ogni volta che resta solo con se stesso. E quando anche quella sensazione di fastidio se ne va lasciando posto al piacere, Sherlock è un miscuglio di fiatone, gemiti e incontrollabile frenesia che vorrebbe manifestare sotto forma di lacrime e risate. Lacrime per l’intensità di quelle sensazioni fisiche mai provate e quindi difficili da gestire. Risate perché finalmente prova una delle esperienze più istintive e ataviche che qualsiasi essere umano desidera provare e che lui, invece, si è negato fino a quel momento: e scopre che quell’esperienza gli piace. Gli piace avere Victor, bellissimo e agile, tra le proprie gambe e sopra di sé, che spinge per il piacere e che bacia per un desiderio di dolcezza che non si sente di negargli per alcun motivo al mondo. E non lo disgustano i fluidi appiccicosi che sente dentro di sé e sul suo stomaco, quando tutto è finito e Victor gli ansima sfinito sulla guancia, anzi. Alza le braccia e lo stringe grato, sorridente e appagato.  
Victor ne è leggermente stupito, ma cerca di non palesarlo: rialza il capo e lo osserva negli occhi ancora lucidi per il piacere “Va meglio, ora?”  
Sherlock gli sorride e, addirittura, poco dopo libera una piccola risata soddisfatta “Mi chiedo perché abbiamo aspettato così tanto tempo.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, recupereremo il tempo perso.” risponde Victor con un tono di voce fintamente serio, per poi ridere a sua volta. Smonta da Sherlock per sistemarsi al suo fianco e accoglierlo tra le braccia: sa di averlo sfinito definitivamente, quindi ha tutta l’intenzione di prendersi cura di lui per tutta la nottata “Seriamente. Stai meglio?”  
Sherlock posa la punta dell’indice sul labbro superiore di Victor e lo fissa, giocandoci appena “Sì.” ammette candidamente e appoggia la tempia sul braccio che l’altro gli offre a mo’ di cuscino.  
Victor gioca col dito di Sherlock e lo osserva in quegli occhi che ora gli sembrano leggermente più sereni “Allora, ti sono entrato dentro?”  
“Direi.” ironizza Sherlock, glissando la reale domanda di Victor.  
“Intendo…” ride Victor prima di indicargli la fronte con un bacio “...qui.”  
Sherlock sospira perché sa che Victor non è stupido e quindi non riuscirà a trattarlo come tale “Ti sconsiglio di entrare qui. È il posto dove nascondo il mio demone.” è consapevole di essersi contraddetto, così come è consapevole di essere stato proprio lui a chiedergli di entrargli nella mente. Ma prima era a dir poco sconvolto, e questo lo sanno entrambi.  
Victor capisce che Sherlock non ha voglia di parlare di qualunque cosa lo assilli, quindi non insiste sul piano personale “Tutti noi, soprattutto in questa squadra, abbiamo dei demoni.”  
“Il mio è particolarmente forte.” conclude Sherlock, decretando chiuso quel discorso “Ma questa sera hai vinto tu. Quindi grazie.”  
Victor annuisce: ha individuato il confine che dovrà decidere se voler provare a superare o meno, in futuro “È stato un piacere.”  
“Lo so.” ridacchia Sherlock sibillino.  
“Lo so che lo sai.” gioca Victor catturando la punta del naso di Sherlock tra i denti.  
Sherlock libera il naso da quella piccola gabbia e ricambia lo scherzo rubandogli un bacio dalle labbra “Vuoi sapere qualcosa che non sai?” domanda divertito, curioso della sua reazione “È stata la mia prima volta.”  
“Non dire cazzate.” sbuffa Victor per poi distogliere lo sguardo il tempo necessario per coprire entrambi con un plaid polveroso ma abbastanza pesante da salvarli dal gelo notturno “Non ci credo.”  
Sherlock fa spallucce e attende con un broncio quasi infantile di poter tornare al caldo, tra le braccia di Victor “Come vuoi.”  
“Alla tua età… no.” Victor soffia una risata corta e secca, quindi si fa catturare dalle braccia di Sherlock il cui volto ammira con sincera devozione “Bello come sei… no, proprio no.”  
“A te la scelta di crederci o meno.” mormora Sherlock mentre si sistema addosso a Victor, pronto ad addormentarsi.  
Victor rimugina un poco e lascia che l’altro gli si sdrai a ridosso del fianco in cerca di calore. Rimane in silenzio per qualche istante, poi bisbiglia “Ehi… Sherlock, eri serio?”  
“Chissà.” borbotta Sherlock con un sorriso, sul punto di addormentarsi.  
Quando lo fa, si ritrova all’interno del suo Palazzo Mentale: cammina lungo i corridoi a testa alta in mezzo ad una serie di John Watson che lo osservano imbronciati e chiaramente adirati, quindi sorride soddisfatto. Inebriato dal piacere che Victor gli ha dato, sembra non rendersi conto che tutto ciò che vede è un parto del suo subconscio. Sembra non capire che tutto ciò che sta immaginando equivale a ciò che vorrebbe: John geloso di lui perché dorme assieme ad un altro uomo, John che lotta per lui, John che ricambia il suo amore. Gli basterebbe scavare un po’ più a fondo per scoprire che nella stanza segreta, nel piano più basso del suo Palazzo Mentale, il prigioniero che gli fa più paura e che teme maggiormente non è più Jim Moriarty.  
Ma oggi non lo fa. Oggi ha già sofferto a sufficienza. Oggi il suo istinto di sopravvivenza gli fa credere di aver fatto un progresso che, alla luce dei fatti, sembra non avverrà mai.  
   
 

°oOo°

   
   
Sherlock trascorre quasi tutto il tempo libero tra una missione e l’altra assieme a Victor: vuole scoprire tutto ciò che c’è da imparare da una relazione fisica con un altro individuo, vuole capire fino in fondo cosa si è perso in quei trentasette anni di vita passati senza un compagno.  
Si abbandona a lui, ma non si può dire che facciano l’amore. Ma non è neanche sesso privo di ogni tipo di sentimento. Vanno a letto insieme, divertendosi e rispettandosi l’un l’altro, concedendosi anche momenti d’affetto subito prima e subito dopo l’atto in sé.  
Ma non si amano. O, quanto meno, Sherlock non lo fa. E la conferma gli viene data ogni qual volta si soffermi a studiare il corpo di Victor con interesse scientifico. Perché l’adrenalina dell’eccitazione è sparita e ha di nuovo tutto il tempo per pensare. E quando pensa, il viso di un’unica persona si forma nella sua mente, oltre i suoi occhi, impressa in ogni angolo di sé.  
Così, ogni volta che tocca il corpo di Victor, il suo cervello non può fare a meno di sottoporgli alcune domande, ipotizzando paragoni tra l’uomo che sta sfiorando fisicamente e l’uomo che l’ha toccato implacabilmente, nel profondo di cuore e mente. Tocca Victor e pensa a come sarebbe stato toccare John.  
Pensa a come sarebbe stato toccare la pelle di John: se l’immagina più ruvida al tatto, rispetto a quella di Victor. Magari più saporita, più abbondante da stringere tra i denti e senza dubbio più scura.  
Tocca la spalla sinistra di Victor e immagina come potrebbe essere la cicatrice di John: non l’ha mai vista, non ha mai violato la sua privacy durante i loro anni di convivenza.  
Quando Victor fa valere la propria forza ribaltando i ruoli, pensa con un’incessante dose di rimpianto a come sarebbe stato avere il peso di John su di sé: a quelle mani che, più piccole ma più tozze di quelle che lo stanno realmente toccando, scendono sul suo torace graffiandolo appena.  
Ed è così doloroso pensare ancora a John quando potrebbe godere appieno dell’amore di Victor, quello stesso amore che continua a rimbalzargli addosso, come se il suo Palazzo Mentale fosse protetto da una lastra di vetro che ha l’ordine di non far entrare altri pensieri nel suo cervello se non quello di John. E, così come non fa entrare nessun altro nel suo palazzo di vetro, non fa nemmeno uscire il pensiero di John che si riflette sulle pareti di cristallo replicando la sua immagine ovunque.  
Così Sherlock allaccia gambe e braccia attorno al corpo di Victor, nella speranza che lui non sia troppo stanco per concedergli un altro round, una mezzora di svago, una passeggiata all’interno del suo Palazzo Mentale in cui John sparisce per lasciar spazio ad un piacere efficace ma momentaneo.  
Momentaneo, perché quando l’effetto delle endorfine svanisce e Victor è ancora ansimante tra le sue braccia, John fa capolino dalla porta più vicina del suo Palazzo Mentale e, a seconda dell’umore, gli chiede di giocare a scacchi, di guardare tv spazzatura assieme o, talvolta, lo rimprovera per ciò che ha appena fatto.  
E l’unico desiderio di Sherlock, in quei momenti, sarebbe quello di spararsi un colpo in testa e liberarsi da quel demone che continua ad assillarlo.  
   
 

°oOo°

   
   
“Sherlock?” lo chiama Victor.  
“Mmh…” mugola Sherlock in risposta riaprendo gli occhi: è sdraiato sotto l’altro, la mancina è ferma sul suo fianco destro mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezza placidamente la schiena.  
Victor gli sorride teneramente prima di strofinare la punta del naso sulla sua guancia “Siamo due uomini intelligenti…”  
“Io lo sono di sicuro.” mugola Sherlock “Su di te non posso garantire.” gli struscia l’interno delle cosce attorno ai fianchi prima di appoggiare i polpacci sui suoi glutei e strofinarveli sopra, carezzevole e dolce, nonostante la battuta ironica.  
Victor, infatti, ride “Stupido.” gli cattura la mano destra nella propria e bacia laddove i siriani hanno lasciato il proprio segno bruciandolo con l’elettricità “Guardami. Dedicami la tua completa attenzione per un momento.”  
“Sono nudo, sono sotto di te e lo abbiamo appena fatto.” ironizza nuovamente Sherlock, ma, d’altronde, è così divertente farlo con Victor “Quant’altra attenzione vorresti?”  
Victor sbuffa divertito, poi abbandona la mano di Sherlock attorno al proprio collo prima di toccargli la fronte con l’indice “Dammi il tuo cento per cento qui dentro. Per un istante.” il tono di voce suggerisce una leggera serietà.  
E Sherlock si adegua a quella serietà, accarezzandogli leggermente il retro del collo “Ci sono, Vic.”  
Victor apprezza lo sforzo di Sherlock e dopo qualche istante di titubanza espone il proprio pensiero “Siamo entrambi abbastanza in gamba per riuscire a fuggire da questa squadra.”  
Sherlock scioglie la propria espressione seria modificandola in una tristemente dispiaciuta “Sono così pesanti le missioni per te, Vic.” non è una domanda, bensì una certezza. Lo dimostra passando il palmo della mancina sul viso di Victor nel punto in cui spicca ancora un livido violaceo e piuttosto grande: lo accarezza delicatamente coi polpastrelli prima di posarvi sopra anche le labbra.  
Victor sospira per l’argomento, ma sorride per la premura che Sherlock gli sta dimostrando “Siamo sopravvissuti ben oltre le aspettative. Tuttavia, ancora poco tempo e cederemo a questi ritmi incessanti. E io... non voglio morire qui.” appoggia la guancia sulla spalla di Sherlock e lo osserva ragionare su quanto gli sta dicendo, curioso di scoprire fino a dove potrà spingersi questa volta, con quel discorso riguardante quello che per i membri della squadra è ormai diventato il mondo esterno, un’altra vita, un realtà che a loro non dovrebbe essere poi così estranea dato che l’hanno vissuta. In passato, certo, ma è successo. E Victor sa che Sherlock è restio a parlare della sua vita precedente l’esilio, ma non può più celargli quel pensiero “Sai… niente più missioni, cambiare nome, rifarci una vita. Cose così.”  
Sherlock sospira e risponde istintivamente “Non voglio tornare a Londra.”  
“Chi ha parlato di Londra?” domanda Victor altrettanto velocemente. Seguono istanti di silenzio e Victor capisce facilmente che la precedente vita di Sherlock si svolgeva a Londra e che, probabilmente, ciò che ha causato il suo esilio è accaduto proprio in quella capitale europea. Non hanno ancora detto nient’altro, ma Victor può già vedere dallo sguardo di Sherlock, che scatta da un lato all’altro della tenda, che si stia mettendo sulla difensiva “Possiamo andare dove vogliamo.”  
“A fare cosa?” è la risposta, nuovamente repentina, di Sherlock. La tenda sembra essere diventata improvvisamente più piccola attorno a loro e il suo abbraccio non diviene costrittivo solo perché lui adora Victor, il quale è diventato una validissima ragione per la quale tornare al campo base dopo l’ennesima missione non è affatto spiacevole.  
Il disagio che vede in Sherlock, paradossalmente, spinge Victor a continuare il discorso. Perché sa che per quanto la sua vecchia vita possa averlo distrutto, sa anche che continuare a vivere in esilio e affrontare missioni pericolose come quelle a cui vengono sottoposti non potrà che peggiorare il suo equilibrio mantenuto già con non poche difficoltà. Perché ama Sherlock e sa che dovrà trascinarlo via da quel posto in un modo o nell’altro “Quello che facevamo prima di venire arruolati in questa squadra di esiliati.”  
“Non potrei farlo.” sospira Sherlock che, in difficoltà, cerca inevitabilmente un appiglio nel proprio Palazzo Mentale: stringe Victor quando vede John sorridergli, finendo col scappare anche da lì.  
Victor sente Sherlock stringerglisi addosso e non può che provare tenerezza per lui e, in fondo, anche un po’ di pietà. Forse Sherlock pensa di nasconderlo bene, ma a lui è così chiaro che stia ancora scappando da qualcosa e, soprattutto, da qualcuno. Gli parla con calma, dunque, lungi dal volerlo turbare ulteriormente “Beh, faremo qualcosa di diverso.”  
“Non credo che ne sarei capace.” soffia di nuovo in un sussurro e la mente gli ripropone i ricordi di quando era l’unico Consulente Investigativo al mondo e John scriveva le loro storie sul suo blog. Ma già dopo la caduta era stato tutto diverso, con John diviso tra lui e Mary, quindi come poteva pensare di essere in grado di svolgere quel lavoro da solo? Senza il suo blogger, senza John. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Nulla. A Sherlock non veniva in mente nulla.  
“Preferiresti morire qui?” mugola Victor frustrato, nascondendo poi il viso sotto il collo di Sherlock: si domanda come l’altro possa non provare il minimo desiderio di andarsene da quell’inferno “Io voglio vivere, Sherlock.” sussurra, la voce ovattata dalla pelle dell’altro.  
“Non è giusto che tu sia qui.” anche Sherlock è frustrato per Victor, che è una persona stupenda e abbastanza sensibile per riuscire a sopportare non solo la sua fastidiosa genialità, ma anche i suoi momenti cupi, i suoi attimi in cui si assenta perché risucchiato dal suo stesso Palazzo Mentale. Sa di aver trascinato Victor in una relazione univoca e senza possibilità di lieto fine, e ne è dispiaciuto, ma non abbastanza da poter dire Se tornassi indietro non lo rifarei. Lui aveva bisogno di Victor, ne ha bisogno tuttora, ma la verità non cambia “Vorrei che tu potessi vivere la tua vita felicemente. Lo vorrei davvero.”  
“E tu non vorresti vivere?” chiede Victor che, sentendo null’altro che il silenzio come risposta, riemerge col proprio viso e incolla i propri occhi a quelli di Sherlock. Lo osserva a fondo e così come vede prevalere l’istinto di autoconservazione nel campo di battaglia, nei momenti di pace regnano la tristezza il rimpianto. Ma a Victor non può andare bene che Sherlock la pensi così. Victor vuole provare a resuscitare lo spirito di Sherlock “Come puoi pensare di non voler vivere?”  
Gli occhi di Sherlock sono velati di tristezza e rassegnazione “Sono condannato, Vic.” mormora con una parte di sé che è tutto meno che razionale: se ne rende conto quando ascolta la propria stessa voce, così, prima che Victor possa dispiacersi e ribattere, gli prende il volto tra le mani e concentra la propria attenzione su di lui “Ma ti prometto che se dovessi trovare il modo per farti fuggire, mi impegnerò con tutto me stesso affinché questo possa avvenire.”  
Victor sa perfettamente cosa Sherlock abbia appena fatto: ecco che è arrivato il nuovo confine da non superare. Tuttavia non riesce a trattenersi dal dire  “La cosa bella sarebbe riuscire a fuggire assieme.” poi osa un ultimo pensiero “E vivere assieme…”  
“Suonavo il violino.” Sherlock cambia radicalmente discorso offrendo a Victor qualcosa con cui, lo sa, possa distrarlo facilmente. Vivere assieme… che assurdità. Quando Sherlock pensa a vivere assieme a qualcuno, ripensa a quei due anni di convivenza con John. Quei due anni in cui, nonostante lui uscisse con Sarah, Janette o chicchessia, John tornava comunque al 221B a dormire. Quei due anni in cui era rassicurante sapere che John ci sarebbe sempre stato, nonostante non stessero assieme, nonostante Moriarty, nonostante tutto. Quei due anni in cui, se la poltrona di John era vuota, era solo perché era andato a fare la spesa. Quei due anni in cui avere John accanto era diventato così normale che quasi lo dava per scontato. E forse era lì che aveva sbagliato.  
Victor interrompe il flusso dei ricordi di Sherlock con una domanda semplice esposta con un tono stupito “Cosa?”  
Sherlock impegna la mano destra ad accarezzare il viso di Victor, mentre con la mancina scende lentamente sulla sua schiena: ha bisogno di smettere di pensare e ha bisogno di farlo ora “Hai sempre detto che avresti voluto sapere qualcosa su di me.” lo distrae con le proprie parole mentre cerca di chiudere John dentro le stanze del suo Palazzo Mentale “Ecco: suonavo il violino.”  
Victor sorride per quell’informazione e prova ad immaginarsi un elegantissimo Sherlock intento a suonare quello strumento altrettanto sinuoso e raffinato “Eri bravo?”  
“Molto.” sorride con alterigia perché, d’altronde, la modestia non ha mai abitato casa Holmes. E, nel farlo, scende con le labbra sul collo di Victor in cerca della sua eccitazione e, quindi, della fuga dal proprio Palazzo Mentale.  
Victor mugola e ricambia le attenzioni di Sherlock: segue il suo volere e il suo cambio di posizione, permettendogli con un mugolio soddisfatto di ribaltare i ruoli e finire sotto di lui “Mi piacerebbe sentirti suonare qualcosa.”  
“Questa la vedo dura.” ridacchia Sherlock, ancora faccia a faccia con lui prima di sedersi sul bacino di Victor e prendere in mano la sua eccitazione “E anche questo.”  
Victor sospira una lunga nota inebriata e prima che possa perdere il controllo di tutto ciò che c’è di razionale al mondo, si tira su il tanto che basta per riuscire ad accarezzare il volto di Sherlock “Tanto lo so che me lo hai detto per cambiare discorso.”  
Sherlock gli sorride, per nulla pentito di quella verità, e appoggia la mancina sulla mano con cui Victor gli sta accarezzando il viso “Dopo tutto sei un po’ intelligente anche tu.” e prima che l’altro possa protestare, gli cattura la mano nella propria iniziando a baciarla, a morderla e a giocarci con la punta della lingua.  
Quando Victor sta per rispondergli, Sherlock gli infila due dita in bocca, fingendo che sia un gioco erotico, mascherandolo affinché lo sembri o, quanto meno, unendo l’utile al dilettevole. Così Victor capisce che oggi  il confine è stato ampiamente superato, che ha chiesto fin troppo e che ha ottenuto a sufficienza, e che, quindi, è il momento di tacere e concentrarsi su altro. Sa che Sherlock non lo fa con cattiveria, quindi, nonostante tutto, se lo fa andare bene.  
Sherlock lo premia chinandosi e baciandolo a perdifiato: non sa se si scuserà mai con Victor per quando lo tratta in quel modo, ma ciò di cui è certo è che lo ringrazierà ampiamente per tutti quei momenti in cui lo ha aiutato a chiudere John in una stanza del proprio Palazzo Mentale e a vivere in pace almeno per qualche ora della sua miserabile vita.  
   
 

°oOo°

   
   
Quella sera, Sherlock torna al campo base con un leggero sorriso stampato sul viso.  
Oltrepassa il padiglione base dal quale proviene una certa e inconsueta confusione sul cui motivo decide di non indagare e si dirige, invece, verso la propria tenda. Vi trova Victor all’interno ed è felice di constatare che ha un motivo in più per sorridere: le missioni si stanno facendo sempre più pericolose e, quando sono separati, l’uno attende sempre con apprensione il ritorno dell’altro.  
“Il mio…” Victor annulla con tre rapidi passi la distanza che lo divide da Sherlock e gli butta le braccia al collo prima di baciarlo a stampo più volte “...tesoro...” non riesce a trattenersi dal chiamarlo in quel modo e non gli importa di farlo. Lo sfiora ovunque riesce a toccarlo e può percepire due bende fasciargli il fianco destro e la spalla sinistra, ma intuisce anche la superficialità di quelle ferite dal viso di Sherlock che non pare sofferente, bensì fresco e ancora sorridente.  
Anche Sherlock fa lo stesso con Victor: controlla se sia ferito, con la differenza che a lui basta un’occhiata sommaria per capirlo. Sta bene e ne è contento, quindi mantiene il sorriso e si lascia abbracciare morbidamente, ricambiando la presa stringendolo all’altezza dei fianchi.  
“Sembri contento. Perché?” sussurra Victor baciandogli la guancia in un gesto puramente affettuoso “E non sviare dicendo che è perché siamo entrambi vivi, ho visto che sorridevi ancor prima di vedermi.” mugola e inspira l’odore di Sherlock direttamente dal suo collo “Se me lo dici ti faccio una sorpresa.”  
“Quale sorpresa?” il lato più curioso di Sherlock si accende a quella prospettiva. Sorride ancor più e pensa che, in fondo, può anche rivelare a Victor il motivo per il quale ha uno stupido sorriso disegnato sul volto “Ho incontrato una persona che non vedevo da moltissimo tempo. Quindi sono contento.”  
Victor è incredulo “In missione? Com’è possibile? Conoscevi già qualcuno in quest’ambito?” si adombra per un istante, ma poi conclude che no, non può aver rivisto  _quel John_ o non sarebbe così felice, quindi evita di domandarglielo. D’altronde, non gli ha mai rivelato di conoscere quel nome. Gli si stacca da dosso solo per avvicinarsi ad una sedia sulla quale ha precedentemente appoggiato un radiolina.  
“No. O meglio, avevo già lavorato sotto copertura, ma questa persona appartiene al mio passato. E, anzi, oggi mi ha salvato la vita.” segue i movimenti di Victor con lo sguardo, curioso dell’oggetto che sta tenendo in mano “E quella? Dove l’hai presa?”  
Appartiene al passato di Sherlock e non storce il naso a parlarne? Decisamente non è John, Victor ne è sicuro “Chi è? Voglio ringraziarlo se è grazie a lui che ora sei qui.” ritorna tra le braccia di Sherlock tra le quali inizia a cercare una stazione radio che trasmetta un qualsiasi tipo di musica “Ad un siriano che ho ucciso. L’ho fatta controllare: non ci sono microspie, è sicura.”  
Sherlock poggia la fronte su quella di Victor e guarda in basso, verso la radiolina che l’altro stringe tra le mani “Mmmh, è riservato.” allaccia le braccia attorno al collo di Victor per poi iniziare ad accarezzargli la nuca “La sorpresa sarebbe?”  
Victor scuote il capo con un sorriso per la negazione di Sherlock che, per i suoi soliti standard, gli ha offerto fin troppi dettagli di sé. Alza nuovamente il capo quando sente finalmente della musica provenire dall’apparecchio “Musica.” gli lega le braccia attorno ai fianchi ed inizia ad ondeggiare lentamente “Balliamo.” strofina la punta del naso su quello di Sherlock e sussurra “Un briciolo di normalità.”  
“Normalità…” sbuffa Sherlock che, tuttavia, asseconda Victor seguendo i suoi movimenti “Non credo che questa canzone si balli così.” borbotta poi e nasconde lo sguardo alla sua vista perché non può fare a meno di ricordare che l’ultima volta che ha ballato è stato al matrimonio di John. Nulla di più doloroso.  
“Non ti piace?” chiede Victor stringendolo a sé con maggior forza.  
“Sì.” risponde tuttavia Sherlock: sa che Victor si è sforzato per regalargli quel momento, quindi eviterà di dargli in cambio il suo essere scontroso e distante “Grazie. Mi piace moltissimo. Adoro ballare.”  
Victor cerca gli occhi di Sherlock “Davvero?”  
E Sherlock gli restituisce lo sguardo, baciandolo a fior di labbra “Sì.” un sussurro sincero che vale tutta la dolcezza del sorriso che Victor gli dà in cambio.  
   
  
Non passano neanche dieci minuti quando qualcuno chiama Sherlock dall’esterno della tenda comunicandogli che è atteso nel padiglione base da un ospite esterno.  
Entrambi inarcano le sopracciglia di fronte a quella notizia: un ospite in un campo di esiliati? Indugiano ancora qualche istante prima che Sherlock abbia l’illuminazione.  
“Ho capito, è Zeta.” si stacca da Victor e si schiarisce la gola prima di correggersi “Colui che mi ha salvato la vita oggi.”  
Victor annuisce e segue Sherlock fuori dalla tenda “Voglio conoscerlo questo… Zeta? Sembra un supereroe.”  
Sherlock sorride, ma non svela a Victor il segreto che giace dietro a quel nome “Strano, però. Non credevo sarebbe arrivato al punto di venire al campo base per parlarmi ancora.”  
“Sei uno per cui valga la pena perdere un po’ di tempo, sai?” risponde Victor che sorride per l’occhiata di sufficienza che Sherlock gli lancia.  
Sherlock scuote il capo divertito, poi inspira a lungo ed entra nel padiglione seguito da Victor.  
Ma ciò che vede non è il fantomatico Zeta, bensì un uomo in ginocchio, di spalle, coi polsi legati, accerchiato da una decina dei suoi compagni di squadra che lo guardano incuriositi come se avessero appena visto un fantasma.  
Sherlock si acciglia, poi osserva meglio le spalle di quell’uomo e sente l’istinto di indietreggiare finché non cozza contro Victor: non riesce a sentire la domanda che gli pone, cercando invece di prestare attenzione al comandante della squadra degli esiliati che gli si fa incontro e che inizia a parlargli.  
“L’abbiamo trovato nel deserto. Dice di essersi mosso clandestinamente e non so bene chi gli abbia dato le coordinate del nostro campo base, ma fatto sta che è arrivato qui proprio come desiderava.” è seccato, il comandante, adirato dal fatto che un uomo apparentemente insignificante li abbia trovati “Chiedeva di te, per quello non l’abbiamo ucciso subito. Ma sentiti libero di farne ciò che vuoi. Può anche essere un civile, ma se è arrivato fino a qui…” scuote il capo e non conclude a voce una frase che, evidentemente, ritiene scontata.  
Sherlock ha ascoltato il comandante, ma non l’ha mai guardato in volto. Tuttavia, attende che si sia allontanato per aprire la bocca e liberare il respiro che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento. Mantiene lo sguardo fisso sull’uomo inginocchiato, sulle sue spalle, ma al contempo sembra che ne voglia fuggire: scuote il capo ed è solo grazie a Victor che non cade all’indietro per lo shock.

_Non può essere._  
 _Non è possibile._

“Sherlock?” Victor prova a chiamarlo quando si ritrova a doverlo reggere e tenere fermo sul posto: non esiste al mondo che Sherlock scappi e sa che, nonostante tutto, lo ringrazierebbe per averglielo vietato “Sherlock…” prova a chiamarlo più forte ed è lì che succede.  
Il prigioniero puntella le ginocchia sul terreno sabbioso e si sforza per riuscire a ruotare verso di loro pronunciando lo stesso nome che ha appena udito.  
“No.” ansima Sherlock scuotendo il capo e provando nuovamente l’impulso di indietreggiare, ma Victor è solido alle sue spalle e continua a porgergli domande che non fanno altro che complicargli la confusione che già regna nella mente “No. No. No.” scrolla più forte il capo per cercare di scacciare le diverse immagini che si accavallano nel suo Palazzo Mentale.

_No. No. No._  
 _Perché?_

Tutto il dolore provato in passato concentrato in quel singolo istante e moltiplicato per un numero infinito di volte, una sensazione così forte e sgradevole che teme di svenire da un momento all’altro. Il tutto culminato da quell’uomo che continua a chiamare il suo nome e da Victor che insiste a chiedergli se stia bene.

  1.   
_Smettetela._



Non ce la fa più. Si scrolla Victor di dosso e corre in avanti fino ad infrangere il proprio pugno destro sul viso di colui che altri non è se non John.  
Il vociare che si era creato attorno a John si ammutolisce per un istante prima di diventare un brusio più sommesso: la maggior parte di loro si allontana, quattro rimangono a controllare quello che per loro è ancora un prigioniero.  
John, crollato su un fianco, ha la faccia di uno che non si sarebbe aspettato in alcun modo quella reazione: gli riesce difficile riportarsi seduto con le braccia legate dietro la schiena, ma, quando lo fa, riporta lo sguardo su Sherlock, in silenzio.  
Sherlock affronta lo sguardo di John prima di chiudere gli occhi e scrollare nuovamente il capo: tante immagini, vecchie e nuove, i corridoi del suo Palazzo Mentale che si modificano nuovamente.

_No. No. No._  
 _Non può essere così facile._

Non può essere che le pareti del suo Palazzo Mentale si modifichino così facilmente dopo tutta la fatica che ha fatto per cambiarle. Quando riapre gli occhi per posarli su John, poi, si stupisce nel vederlo sorridergli.  
“Sei vivo.” sussurra John e il suo tono è pieno di gratitudine verso non sa neanche lui cosa. È grato perché è vivo, non gli importa che lo abbia colpito, si chiariranno dopo, ne è sicuro.  
Ma se John è pieno di riconoscenza, Sherlock ribolle di rabbia. Ignora Victor che nel frattempo lo ha raggiunto e si china per far alzare John di forza per poi spingerlo senza alcun riguardo fuori dal padiglione base e verso la propria tenda. Non dice una parola e anche John segue il suo esempio, così come Victor che li segue a due passi di distanza.  
   
  
Quando Sherlock spinge John all’interno della tenda, non pare preoccuparsi del fatto di averlo fatto inciampare e cadere: lo vede riportarsi stancamente in ginocchio e cerca di evitare lo sguardo ferito che ha sul viso.

_Non puoi farmi questo._  
 _Non puoi farmi sentire in colpa._

Nel frattempo, Victor li raggiunge e si ferma all’ingresso della tenda: osserva Sherlock, vede le emozioni che non riesce più a nascondere, quindi osserva John con rabbia celata da un sorriso falso e manipolatore “E così…” schiocca la lingua sul palato e si avvicina proprio a quell’uomo sconosciuto eppure così familiare “...suppongo che questo sia il famoso John.”  
Sherlock spalanca gli occhi: sa di non aver mai parlato di John a nessuno, lì al campo, tanto meno a Victor. Ma lui ha appena dimostrato di conoscere il suo nome e ciò lo fa sentire ancor più fragile in quel frangente “Tu cosa diavolo ne sai…?”  
“Quella volta che sei stato torturato.” spiega Victor e lo sguardo preoccupato che John posa su Sherlock nell’apprendere quella notizia lo fa arrabbiare ulteriormente. Gli si ferma di fronte, impedendogli di osservarlo ancora “Quando ti abbiamo salvato e deliravi per la febbre e per le ferite non facevi altro che pronunciare il suo nome.”  
“Sei stato torturato…” mormora la flebile voce di John che nel momento in cui prova ad alzarsi viene fermato dalla mano di Victor che lo tiene inginocchiato a terra.  
“Non facevi che chiedere che un certo John ti lasciasse in pace.” conclude Victor che, da Sherlock, passa ora ad osservare John: per imporgli di osservare lui piuttosto che il suo compagno esiliato, gli afferra i capelli e lo strattona affinché si volti verso di sé “Cosa vuoi tu da Sherlock?”  
Sherlock scatta in avanti e spinge Victor lontano da John “Non lo toccare.” il volto indecifrabile, palesemente spaccato a metà tra ragione e sentimento, tra rabbia e quel qualcosa che è così evidente che sia amore, che ne risulta sopraffatto.  
Victor combatte con la sgradevole sensazione di essere stato maltrattato da Sherlock e si sforza di sorridere “Tu lo hai colpito.”  
“Io ne ho tutto il diritto.” lo fa suonare come qualcosa di negativo e dà una fugace occhiata a John prima di allontanarsi per fuggire alla tentazione di accarezzargli il capo.

_Nessuno può ferire John._  
 _Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per proteggerlo._

Victor sospira e dopo aver sorpassato John si avvicina a Sherlock con cautela “Cosa ti ha fatto?” domanda col suo solito tono gentile, ferito da come la presenza di quel John abbia trasformato la loro complicità, la loro intimità, in una lastra di ghiaccio. Prova a prendergli la mano, infine “È per colpa sua se sei qui?”  
Sherlock si lascia afferrare la mano solo perché è disattento, impegnato ad osservare altrove, dentro al proprio Palazzo Mentale “Stanne fuori, Victor. Non c’entri nulla in questa storia.” scuote poi il capo e scioglie il contatto con lui spostandosi di qualche passo, avvicinandosi molto lentamente a John.  
“Sherlock.” John alza lo sguardo su Sherlock e, nonostante tutto, abbozza un sorriso dopo aver ripetuto il suo nome.  
Sherlock crolla, letteralmente, in ginocchio davanti a John: lo ferma prima, tuttavia, quando lo vede sporsi in avanti “Cosa ci fai qui? E no. Non rispondere, è una domanda retorica. Cosa ci fai qui, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te e dopo tutto quello che tu  _non_ hai fatto per me?” alza il viso devastato dal dolore e dalla lotta che sta combattendo interiormente “Cosa vuoi ancora da me? Non mi hai distrutto abbastanza?”  
Di fronte alle parole di Sherlock, John conclude che avrebbe preferito ricevere altri pugni. Si china in avanti, nonostante il precedente rifiuto di Sherlock, e appoggia la fronte sulle sue ginocchia in una evidente supplica “Sono venuto a riprenderti e a riportarti a casa.”  
Sherlock non si sposta perché, semplicemente, non ci riesce: permette a John di appoggiarsi con il capo sulle proprie gambe e si sforza, quanto meno, di rimanere distaccato “La mia casa è questa ormai.”  
“Questa al massimo può essere la tua tomba.” commenta Victor, secco, alle sue spalle, mentre assiste con rabbia a quella scena. Decide di avvicinarsi lentamente, rallentando poi, ancora, quando vede che Sherlock si accorge subito del suo spostamento.  
“E sia!” ringhia Sherlock all’indirizzo di Victor per poi sfogare la propria furia anche su John che tira su, nuovamente in ginocchio, stringendolo per le spalle “Perché, John? Perché ora?” gli urla in faccia, rabbioso “Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Mh? Hai bisogno che risolva qualche tuo problema? Ti devo tirare fuori da qualche guaio?”

_Non voglio più essere indispensabile per te._  
 _Non voglio più essere importante per te solo quando ne hai bisogno._

John fa una smorfia di dolore prima di scuotere il capo tristemente “Sherlock… non puoi parlare sul serio. Non puoi seriamente credere che tu sia e sia stato solo questo per me.”  
Sherlock fa ciò che non ha fatto fino a quel momento: analizza John. E lo vede diverso, ovviamente. Lo vede dimagrito, ha notato la leggera zoppia, prima, e ora nota anche il dolore alla spalla. Inspira a lungo e gli risponde mentre trae le proprie conclusioni “Perché? Cosa sono stato per te?”  
“Tutto.” è la risposta pura e semplice di John: vorrebbe forse aggiungere qualcosa, ma la presenza di Victor lo disturba palesemente.  
Sherlock smette di pensare quando ode la risposta di John “Tutto?” ride, ma non perché è divertito “Ho ucciso per te, John. E sono stato ucciso.” si ferma quando lo vede annuire ed abbassare lo sguardo quindi, inconsciamente, modera la rabbia nel proprio tono di voce “Ho mandato all’aria il mio lavoro, la mia integrità, la mia vita per te. Non c’è niente al mondo che non avrei fatto per te.” pronuncia le ultime parole come un voto solenne “E tu… non mi hai dato nulla in cambio.”  
John abbassa ulteriormente il capo: sa di essere nel torto, sa di aver sbagliato e lo sa da dieci lunghissimi mesi “Hai ragione e ti chiedo scusa...”  
Sherlock scuote il capo, ma non può fare a meno di osservare il capo di John e la posizione innaturale del suo deltoide sinistro “Perché ora, John? Perché dopo dieci mesi?” sospira e per un istante riporta lo sguardo su Victor, sul suo sguardo ferito e accusatore. Non gli dice nulla e, anzi, torna a rivolgersi a John “Sarei potuto morire ogni giorno, qui.”

_Gli fa male la spalla._  
 _Gli fa male il collo._

“Non è stato facile trovarti.” John si tira nuovamente su e sospira di nuovo. Di stanchezza, di dolore, di colpevolezza “Prima la faccenda dell’imitatore di Moriarty, poi… tutto il resto. Inoltre Mycroft ha impiegato molto tempo a capire dove fosse grossomodo posizionato il vostro campo…”  
Sherlock lo interrompe implacabilmente “Dieci mesi.” ripete.  
John lancia un’occhiata a Victor, ma alla fine torna su Sherlock “Ascolta, non è stata una decisione facile da prendere, ma alla fine…” fa una pausa, chiude gli occhi, trema appena “...ho lasciato Mary.”

_No. Perché?_  
 _Perché ora?_

Sherlock si blocca e sarebbe chiaro anche ad uno stupido che è appena entrato all’interno del proprio Palazzo Mentale ad analizzare la situazione. Una proiezione di John, vestito con jeans e col suo maglione color panna, gli sorride affabile e gli dice che,  _Cavolo, te l’avevo detto_ , ma lui cerca di ignorarlo voltandosi altrove. Ed è lì che trova un altro John, col maglione a righe bianche e nere, seduto sulla sua poltrona, che gli dice di aver scelto lui e  _Scusa per il ritardo_. Ma è quello il problema? Il ritardo? O tutto il resto? “Hai fatto male a lasciarla.” e nel dirlo estrae un coltello dall’apposito fodero appeso alla cintura “D’altronde è la madre di tua figlia.” si blocca col coltello a mezz’aria, stupito del fatto di essersi ricordato di lei solo in quel momento “Lei sta…?”  
“Hope?” il volto di John si illumina tanto velocemente, così come si spegne altrettanto rapidamente “Sì. Sì, almeno lei.”

_Hope. L’ha scelto John. Sicuramente._  
 _E Mary non gli permette di vederla._

Sherlock nota senza un briciolo di stupore quanto John non si sia allarmato per il coltello, così come, invece, Victor ha fermato all’improvviso i suoi movimenti, in trepidante attesa: è così chiaro chi dei due lo conosca meglio all’interno di quella tenda. Si allunga e con un unico gesto taglia la linguetta elastica che lega i polsi di John, dandogli così un po’ di sollievo alla spalla  “Torna da loro, John. Ti caricherò sul primo aereo per l’Inghilterra e…”  
Non appena Sherlock lo libera, John gli lega il braccio destro attorno al collo “No. Non parto senza di te.”  
L’ennesimo sospiro fuoriesce dalle labbra di Sherlock che, dopo aver riposto il coltello, allontana John da sé “Io non ti perdonerò mai per quello che mi hai fatto.”  
“Non mi importa.” risponde John, ma l’evidenza che quelle parole l’abbiano ferito è data dalla sua voce tremante e dagli occhi lucidi che iniziano a perdere lacrime di dolore “Puoi anche non perdonarmi, ma torna a Londra.” sente Sherlock negare col capo, quindi insiste ed aggiunge anche il braccio sinistro alla supplica e alla leggera stretta “Ti prego.”  
Sherlock è fermo nell’allontanare John dal proprio collo e a negargli la sua richiesta “No.”  
“Sherlock.” supplica ancora John ed è pronto ad implorare ancora, ma si ferma all’improvviso.  
“Basta così.” decreta Victor che, dopo aver estratto la pistola, la punta alla tempia sinistra di John.  
“Victor.” trasalisce Sherlock, deglutendo di puro terrore di fronte all’azzardo improvvisato dall’altro “Metti giù la pistola. Non solo è un civile, ma anche un padre di famiglia.” si sforza di rimanere calmo benché sappia che se c’è qualcosa che possa fermare la volontà di Victor, non sarà certo una giustificazione inutile come tra quelle appena proposte.  
Victor, infatti, ride di fronte alle attenuanti proposte da Sherlock “In questo campo nessuno è un civile. Qui sono tutti o esiliati o prigionieri. E sai bene che fine fanno i prigionieri.” lo osserva a fondo, specchiandosi nelle iridi chiare di Sherlock che sono ancor più congelate in quel frangente. Lo osserva tristemente, riservando invece tutta la propria rabbia verso John, verso quell’uomo che ha rotto Sherlock impedendogli di amare altre persone e, nella fattispecie, di amare lui. Guarda John, ora, ma è a Sherlock che sottopone quell’ultimatum, quella prova, quel qualcosa che lo aiuterà a scegliere. Nel bene e nel male. Carica il colpo, dunque. Lentamente, dandogli spazio e tempo per agire.  
E Sherlock agisce, Sherlock sceglie. Sceglie di stringere John al petto e avvolgerlo con le braccia per parare un eventuale sparo. Sceglie di mettere la sua testa al posto di quella di John. Non sa se Victor abbia dei buoni riflessi o se avesse scelto fin dall’inizio di non sparare, fatto sta che il colpo non parte, per il momento “Puoi sparare se vuoi. Mi faresti solo un favore.” affronta il suo sguardo ed è dispiaciuto che, tra tutti, proprio Victor abbia dovuto assistere alla grandezza dei suoi sentimenti per John. È dispiaciuto che Victor abbia avuto la conferma che no, non potrà mai amarlo. Ma non è dispiaciuto, nonostante tutto, di aver salvato la vita di John ancora una volta.  
Victor si morde il labbro: ribolle di rabbia e dopo quei dieci mesi vissuti in quella particolare squadra, non si farebbe certo alcun problema ad uccidere anche John. Ma Sherlock… non potrebbe mai uccidere Sherlock. Né fisicamente, né tanto meno metaforicamente. Ritrae la pistola e dopo aver messo la sicura tira un calcio a John, in un punto della schiena a cui riesce ad accedere senza che ferisca anche Sherlock “Chiunque tu sia…” ringhia ed è chiaro che si riferisca a John “Ti odio con tutto me stesso. Spero che tu possa bruciare all’inferno. Perché se un giorno Sherlock morirà su questo campo di battaglia sarà solo colpa tua.” urla e piange, ma non se ne vergogna. Anzi, tira un altro calcio e questa volta non gli importa di centrare in parte anche il braccio di Sherlock “Vattene e convivi col pensiero che Sherlock preferirebbe morire piuttosto che vivere con la sofferenza che gli hai recato.”  
Sherlock non osa replicare ed osserva Victor abbandonare la tenda alzando un gran polverone dal quale si ripara chiudendo gli occhi e trattenendo il respiro per qualche istante.  
 _“È vero?”_  è la domanda che Sherlock sente provenire dal centro del suo petto: scioglie la stretta attorno a John e lo sente ripetere quella domanda, ancora schiacciato addosso a sé, poco sotto il proprio mento.

_Sì, è vero._  
 _E tu lo sai._

Ma non risponde, Sherlock, che invece si alza in piedi allontanandosi da John, dandogli le spalle, cercando un po’ di respiro… ma dove? Quando entra nel suo Palazzo Mentale, c’è John ad aspettarlo. E così anche nel presente: si volta e c’è un John dolorante che gli si avvicina con un’espressione da cane bastonato disegnata in volto.  
“Sherlock…” John si alza in piedi tenendo il braccio sinistro a riposo e massaggiandosi la spalla con la mano destra. Non vedeva l’ora di rimanere solo con Sherlock, ma ora che è successo, non sa cosa dire: la verità è che si vergogna per quanto ha scoperto. Sa che Sherlock ha sofferto a causa sua, ma non immaginava fino a che punto. E così, tutto ciò che desidera ora è riportarlo a Londra e ricominciare tutto da capo “Possiamo andare a casa ora?”  
Sherlock scuote il capo incredulo “Perché, cosa è cambiato ora rispetto ad un minuto fa? Non era Victor a fermarmi.”  
“Chi è quel Victor?” e, di riflesso, John si massaggia la schiena nel domandarlo “Avete una relazione?” chiede, ma il solo pensiero gli fa storcere il naso e attorcigliare lo stomaco.  
Sherlock non risponde perché John non dovrebbe dare importanza a cosa rappresenti Victor per lui. Tuttavia, quella domanda lo infastidisce e lo innervosisce al punto da cercare sollievo in una sigaretta che si accende in tutta fretta. Può anche percepire il disappunto di John di fronte a quel suo gesto e tutto ciò non fa che contribuire a ripristinare il vecchio design del suo Palazzo Mentale: ecco che è tornato anche il laboratorio di Baskerville tra le molte stanze che lo caratterizzavano. Sbuffa stizzito ed indica a John l’esterno della tenda “Io ora ti metto sul primo aereo che torna in patria…”  
“No!” sbotta John avanzando di qualche passo “Non me ne vado senza di te.”  
Ma se John avanza, Sherlock indietreggia “Io non voglio venire con te.” ripete per l’ennesima volta tra una boccata e l’altra “Tu mi hai fatto capire una volta per tutte che i sentimenti sono uno svantaggio. Quindi sto molto meglio qui, senza più niente da perdere, senza dare più alcuna importanza a niente e nessuno.”  
John scuote il capo e si avvicina lentamente, rallentando ogni volta che vede Sherlock indietreggiare “Senti, so cosa stai pensando. Stai pensando che ho scelto Mary anche dopo quello che ti ha fatto e quindi non merito una seconda possibilità.” si ferma e sa che ciò che sta per dire potrebbe sortire l’effetto sbagliato, ma non vuole nascondergli più nulla quindi decide di rischiare “Ma Sherlock… anche io ero arrabbiato con te. Dopo… sai, la caduta.”  
Sherlock, infatti, non reagisce bene: butta il mozzicone di sigaretta a terra e avanza fino a sovrastare John dall’alto “Non oserai dire che hai scelto Mary per ripicca.”  
“Non l’ho scelta per ripicca, no.” John sta fermo sul posto affrontando Sherlock e storcendo il naso per la puzza di fumo che sente provenire dalla sua bocca. Deglutisce, dunque, e resiste all’impulso di circondargli la vita con le braccia “Credevo di amarla e credevo che non avrei mai potuto perdonarti. Ma mi sbagliavo.”  
Sherlock sembra accorgersi solo in quel momento di essere arrivato così vicino a John: si ferma un istante, in silenzio, e non può fare a meno di fare il pieno di lui. Non è una cosa razionale, ma non è neanche istinto. È qualcosa di più. Ed è per questo che esita e indugia, lì davanti a lui “John io… non ho bisogno della tua confusione. Magari tra un mese ti accorgerai di amare ancora Mary.”  
E anche John non resiste più alla tentazione di alzare entrambe le mani e posargliele leggere sui fianchi “Come posso amarla dopo quello che ci ha fatto?”  
Sherlock abbassa lo sguardo sulle mani di John: non si ritrae, per ora. E risponde alle sue parole con un sussurro accusatorio “L’hai amata dopo quello che ci ha fatto, dieci mesi fa.”

_Dov’era questo John dieci mesi fa, all’aeroporto?_  
 _Dov’erano questi sentimenti che dice di avere?_

John azzarda una presa più consistente e si immerge negli occhi di Sherlock: li vede così feriti e rabbiosi che non può fare altro che sentirsi in colpa “Io non sto dicendo che non hai ragione ad essere arrabbiato con me. Ti sto chiedendo di darmi una seconda possibilità. Perché questa… è la volta buona. Lo vogliamo entrambi.”  
Sherlock appoggia il dorso della mano destra sulla guancia di John e lo accarezza appena, in netto contrasto con le parole che sta per pronunciare “Dai per scontato che io ti ami ancora.” e, dopo aver visto lo sguardo ferito sul volto di John, si stacca dalla sua presa e si allontana dandogli nuovamente le spalle.  
John non può credere a ciò che ha appena sentito. John non vuole credere che Sherlock non lo ami più. Non è giusto. Tira su col naso e si strofina forte gli occhi approfittando del fatto che Sherlock sia ancora voltato, ma non riesce a dissimulare completamente la propria voce rotta dal dolore “Allora proverò a farti innamorare di nuovo.”  
Quella è una risposta che Sherlock non si aspetta “Perché…” deglutisce e apre una scatolina dentro la quale armeggia alla bene e meglio, sfruttando il fatto che il proprio corpo copra il contenitore e il contenuto stesso “Perché mi fai questo…” nasconde qualcosa nella manica della giacca mimetica e richiude la scatola prima di voltarsi “Mi hai già distrutto, John. Più di una volta.”  
“Perdonami, ti prego.” implora mentre osserva Sherlock girargli attorno: si sente come una preda circondata da una bestia feroce, ma non ha problemi a riguardo. Che lo azzanni pure, Sherlock, se questo può essergli d’aiuto “E torna indietro con me. Farò di tutto pur di dimostrarti che ne vale la pena.”  
“Di tutto…” ripete Sherlock, fermandosi alle spalle di John. Si china il tanto che basta per sfiorargli il capo con le labbra “Tipo?”  
“Amarti con tutto me stesso.” John fa per voltarsi, ma Sherlock lo ferma tenendolo per le spalle “Dimostrarti che i sentimenti non sono uno svantaggio.” continua dunque, muovendo appena il capo per cercare un contatto fisico col viso di Sherlock “Farti stare bene. Curarti. Chiudere tutte le tue ferite.” con la coda dell’occhio osserva la mano destra di Sherlock che lentamente si muove sul deltoide avvicinandosi via via al collo “Fare di te tutto il mio mondo.”  
Sherlock appoggia la guancia sulla tempia di John e sussurra lieve “E se tu avessi già distrutto ogni mia più piccola capacità di amare?” la sua mano risale lentamente dal deltoide fino al collo, le lunghe dita che lo circondano non sembrano voler essere nocive “Se io non potessi mai ricambiarti?” chiude gli occhi per un istante e, quando li riapre, non si stupisce di sentirli pizzicare “Sai cosa vuol dire amare a senso unico?”  
Anche John chiude gli occhi inebriandosi nella sensazione di sentire Sherlock così vicino “Allora lo accetterò. Me lo merito.” deglutisce, poi, quando sente la mano di Sherlock allontanarsi dal suo collo, ma può ancora percepire la sua guancia, il suo profumo, su di sé, quindi rimane calmo “Ma questo non vuol dire che farei comunque di tutto per farti sentire amato, come meriti e come hai sempre meritato.”  
Sherlock decide che lo ha ascoltato a sufficienza: estrae dalla manica della giacca la siringa che ha preparato poco prima e dopo aver forato il collo che John gli sta offrendo senza alcuna remora, inietta rapidamente il sonnifero. Lo tiene tra le braccia perché sa che quel medicinale farà effetto molto velocemente e, infatti, non riesce neanche a sentire ciò che John ha da dirgli prima di addormentarsi.

  1.   
_Oh, John…_



Sherlock lo stringe tra le braccia con forza, palesando in quel modo quanto, nonostante la rabbia, sia ancora legato a John, l’uomo che maggiormente gli ha dato e altrettanto enormemente gli ha tolto nel corso della sua vita. Lo stringe e gli bacia la fronte prima di prenderlo tra le braccia e portarlo al di fuori della tenda, diretto verso il piccolo hangar del campo.  
   
  
Victor è seduto sulla cima di una duna sabbiosa quando osserva partire il piccolo aereo militare dall’hangar in cui aveva visto entrare Sherlock e John.  
Non riesce a frenare alcune lacrime che, sia per rabbia che per tristezza, gli rigano entrambe le guance: piega le gambe e le stringe al petto, nascondendo il viso in quella nicchia creatasi tra le ginocchia e il proprio torace. E sfoga in quel modo tutto il nervosismo interiorizzato in quei mesi e mai sfogato emotivamente: perché menare le mani durante le missioni può essere d’aiuto, ma a volte occorre anche parlare chiaramente a se stessi per non accumulare incomprensioni e falsità e Victor quello non lo aveva certamente fatto.  
È furioso e triste e non può credere al fatto che Sherlock, l’unico motivo che l’abbia spinto e incoraggiato a sopravvivere a quelle estenuanti missioni, se ne sia andato via di punto in bianco. Neanche per il fantomatico John. No. Non può crederci.  
 _Cosa farò adesso?_ , si domanda Victor che, a differenza di molti altri esiliati che hanno finalmente trovato il loro modo ideale e ufficiosamente legale per sfogare l’adrenalina, detesta stare in quel posto. Lui non è fatto per l’azione, per gli omicidi, o meglio, non lo era: si è dovuto adattare. Quel posto non gli calza a pennello come agli altri, avrebbe preferito andare in prigione. Ma, evidentemente, chi ha intercesso per lui quasi un anno prima ha preferito mettersi egoisticamente l’anima in pace donandogli quella parvenza di libertà.  
Per questo motivo quando ha conosciuto Sherlock si è sentito al sicuro, affezionandosi a lui in modo morboso, incurante del fatto che i suoi pensieri fossero rivolti altrove. Entrambi avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altro e a Victor andava bene perché gli sembrava di essere tornato alla normalità e, forse, era sicuro del fatto che prima o poi anche Sherlock lo avrebbe amato a sua volta. Certo, non aveva minimamente ipotizzato la possibilità che quel John si facesse vivo e, a giudicare dalla sorpresa sul suo viso, neanche Sherlock lo riteneva possibile.  
E, sicuramente, non riteneva possibile neanche che Sherlock, nonostante tutto, se ne andasse via senza neanche salutarlo. Eppure lo ha fatto, condannandolo a vivere in quel posto e a condurre quelle missioni fino a che si fosse distratto e fosse morto da solo, in un deserto che di romantico non aveva neanche il nome.  
Per questo ora piange, Victor, su quella duna sabbiosa coccolata dal vento che attutisce i rumori che lo circondano.  
Non si accorge, infatti, di una presenza che gli si avvicina al punto da sederglisi affianco finché quella stessa persona tenta di toccargli la spalla a lui più vicina per poi strizzarla appena. Trasalisce tirando su la testa per affrontare chiunque abbia di fronte, ma dura solo un istante, ovvero il momento in cui riconosce Sherlock.  
“Sherlock…” lo chiama in un sussurro “Non sei partito…”  
Sherlock scuote il capo e sospira “Non sono partito, ma è giusto che lo chiarisca subito. L’ho fatto non perché io abbia scelto te. È…” si blocca, osservando nel cielo la direzione intrapresa dall’aereo “È solo che... non ho scelto lui.”  
Victor scuote il capo “Io…” esita un istante “Io sono contento che tu non te ne sia andato via senza di me, nonostante abbia appena avuto la conferma che tu non mi avresti mai amato.” è sincero nel tono e nel sorriso che gli rivolge “Ma abbiamo comunque provato e proviamo tuttora un grande affetto l’uno per l’altro. Entrambi siamo stati d’aiuto l’uno all’altro e a me, in qualche modo è bastato. So che la scenata che ho fatto prima può suggerire il contrario, ma lo penso davvero.”  
Sherlock scuote appena il capo ed alza la mano destra per asciugare la guancia dell’altro “Victor…”  
Ma Victor, pur non allontanandosi dalla mano di Sherlock, lo interrompe “Ed è proprio perché il nostro affetto si è sempre basato su un reciproco scambio di aiuto che te lo dico, Sherlock. Ti dico che non è vero che tu non hai scelto lui.” sorride nuovamente e dopo avergli preso la mano nella propria, ne bacia il dorso con tenerezza “Io non so cosa sia successo tra voi e non mi importa di saperlo, ma ciò che so con certezza è che hai scelto quella persona molto tempo fa’. E, a quanto pare, lui ha scelto te. Anche se, a quanto ho capito, l’ha fatto semplicemente dopo di te.”  
Un altro sospiro, un altro tentativo di dare una seppur minima spiegazione “Victor, tu non sai…”  
Victor gli impedisce nuovamente di parlare “Sherlock. Il fatto che tu ora sia arrabbiato con lui, non significa che tu non lo ami più.” accompagna con un sorriso comprensivo quelle parole “Il fatto che tu voglia odiarlo, non significa che riuscirai a farlo.” un’altra piccola pausa “E il fatto che tu l’abbia mandato via, non significa che in realtà tu non lo voglia vicino a te.”  
Proprio quando Victor gli lascia finalmente spazio di parola, Sherlock si zittisce e prova a pensare con attenzione a quelle parole. Riporta la mano in grembo, ma non si allontana da lui, soprattutto quando inizia a parlare “Mi stavo rassegnando all’idea di non averlo…”  
“No. Non è vero.” è l’ennesima interruzione di Victor “Pensavi sempre a lui. Anche subito prima e subito dopo averlo fatto, talvolta.” ride a quel ricordo, nonostante tutto “Veramente snervante a tratti, sai?”  
Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia e sebbene sappia da tempo che Victor sia una persona altamente scaltra ed intelligente, sembra capire solo ora quanto effettivamente lo sia “Perché non me l’hai mai detto?” la voce colorata di una nota dispiaciuta: se avesse saputo che Victor era conscio di come lo stesse, in un certo qual modo, usando, non avrebbe mai perpetrato quell’inganno nei suoi confronti. Perché è vero, non lo avrebbe mai amato, ma nutre per lui un genuino affetto che va ben oltre lo sfogo puramente fisico e passionale.  
Victor inspira a lungo e circonda le spalle di Sherlock col braccio sinistro “Non volevo perderti. Non volevo perdere l’unica cosa bella rimasta nella mia vita.” poi il braccio scende sul punto in cui, poco prima, ha colpito Sherlock con un calcio e lo accarezza appena “Scusa se prima ti ho colpito.” tira su col naso e appoggia la fronte sulla spalla dell’altro, invocando ancora molte volte il perdono a bassa voce: sa di non avergli fatto male, ma è il gesto di per sé di cui è dispiaciuto, il malumore e la cattiveria con cui l’ha inferto. Ed è enormemente pentito a riguardo.  
“Shush…” prova a tranquillizzarlo Sherlock baciandogli la fronte “Non mi hai fatto male.” ed è sincero nel dirlo: è così affezionato a Victor che è dispiaciuto dall’idea di averlo ferito, di averlo ingannato e di avergli fatto pensare di non essere importante per lui “E voglio che tu sappia che se anche scegliessi di andarmene, non ti lascerei mai qui da solo.”  
“Se?” domanda Victor rialzando lentamente il capo “Tu non vuoi andartene?” domanda incredulo, seppur sottovoce “Non vuoi tornare da John?”  
Sherlock deglutisce e appoggia la tempia alla fronte di Victor: trova incredibile come quei piccoli sprazzi affettivi lo tranquillizzino “Hai visto com’è andata.”  
Victor sorride appena perché non capisce come Sherlock possa essere così intelligente eppur non comprendere nulla di se stesso “Sì. Esatto. L’ho visto.”  
Sherlock sbuffa e l’unica cosa che sa, in quel momento, è che ha bisogno di pensare. Molto a lungo. Si alza e porge una mano anche a Victor “Torniamo in tenda. Vuoi?”  
Victor prende la mano di Sherlock e si alza “Sì. Abbiamo bisogno di dormire.” un linguaggio verbale molto specifico: sa che Sherlock capirà.  
Sherlock capisce e non può che concordare con Victor e gli è grato, riconoscente, enormemente debitore per essere presente nella sua vita e capire ciò di cui ha bisogno ancor prima che lui stesso possa comprenderlo. Gli stringe la mano in un gesto di affetto e si avvia verso la tenda con colui che si è rivelato un valido confratello, un tenero amante, un prezioso amico  “Non chiedo altro.”  
 

°oOo°

   
   
Quando John si risveglia dal sonnifero, è già in volo, quasi in dirittura d’arrivo, a solo una mezzora da Londra. Accanto a sé, i numerosi documenti falsi che lo hanno aiutato ad entrare in Siria distrutti, quasi polverizzati: un chiaro messaggio.  _Non riprovarci mai più._  
E, ancor più deprimente, ciò che  _non_ c’è accanto a sé: Sherlock.  
 

°oOo°

   
   
John è rannicchiato sulla propria poltrona a Baker Street quando, per l’ennesima volta, ricorda quanto accaduto in Siria un mese prima.  
Sherlock, che lo colpisce.  
Sherlock, che gli parla con rabbia e dolore, quello stesso dolore che si è impossessato anche di lui, in quel preciso momento e che ancora lo dilania.  
Sherlock, il cui  _uomo? compagno? amante?_  rischia di fargli saltare il cervello.  
Sherlock, che gli salva la vita come se gliene importasse ancora, ma che lo abbandona subito dopo.  
Sherlock, che quando decide di palesare chiaramente i propri sentimenti, sceglie di mostrargli quelli più negativi.  
John è distrutto perché sa che le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente, ma che è altrettanto consapevole del fatto di essere il colpevole di tutto quanto accaduto. E ora non sa neanche se Sherlock è ancora vivo. Per colpa sua. Solo per colpa sua.  
John, che l’unica cosa alla quale si aggrappa per vivere è quel misero incontro settimanale con la figlia Hope. Perché Mary vuole fargliela pagare, perché Mary lo ricatta, perché Mary può sparire da un momento all’altro con la figlia. Ha le capacità per farlo e sa che se sgarra non si farà problemi a farlo.  
John, che osserva la poltrona vuota di Sherlock con malinconia, curiosamente inconsapevole del fatto che i ruoli, poco più di un anno prima, erano invertiti.  
John, che ora che il campanello suona, si alza solo per buona educazione, perché la signora Hudson è uscita e vuole evitare che il postino non consegni un pacco che per la sua cara affittuaria potrebbe essere importante.  
   
Quando John apre il portone del 221B di Baker Street, si ritrova davanti due uomini incappucciati i cui visi non riesce ad intravedere e che portano con sé un piccolo zaino ciascuno: i capi che prima erano chinati verso il basso, si voltano appena nelle direzioni opposte, guardinghi, controllando che attorno a loro non ci sia nessuno.  
John non fa in tempo a pensare all’ennesimo attacco alla sua persona da parte di chi lo ritiene ancora collegato al famoso detective Sherlock Holmes, che entrambi gli uomini alzano il viso palesando le proprie identità. E John trattiene il respiro di fronte a loro, di fronte a Sherlock e Victor, gesticolando con la mancina, manifestando anche con la mimica il proprio stupore.  
Sherlock guarda John in volto e deglutisce: non è ancora sicuro di aver preso la decisione giusta, non sa se tornare da colui per colpa del quale si era rifugiato in Siria sia stata una scelta totalmente ragionata o puramente istintiva, ma fatto sta che è lì, davanti a lui. Ciò di cui non si pentirà mai, invece, è l’aver strappato Victor da quella condanna. Ed è proprio verso di lui che si volta, verso colui per il quale ha chiesto l’ennesimo favore a Mycroft, verso colui che ha reso libero perché riteneva giusto farlo. E lo bacia. Incurante di essere davanti a John, incurante che sia un bacio molto diverso da quelli che si sono scambiati fino a quel momento, incurante che sia l’ultimo e che proprio quell’ultimo sia stato il migliore di tutti.  
E Victor ricambia. Non per rivalsa nei confronti di John, non per dirgli addio, ma per ringraziarlo di avergli donato la libertà tanto agognata.  
Lo abbraccia anche, Sherlock, quando si separano da quel bacio. E gli parla a pochi millimetri dalle labbra, intimamente, simbolo di un legame che va oltre la normale amicizia “Addio, Vic.” un’ultima carezza a fior di labbra prima di lasciarlo andare “Non sciupare questa possibilità. Vai e vivi felicemente.”  
Victor gli sorride e lo stringe un’ultima volta prima di allontanarsi molto lentamente, la stretta alle mani di Sherlock che fa sfumare con cura “Grazie. E, ti prego, sii felice anche tu.” una rapidissima occhiata a John prima di voltarsi ed incamminarsi verso Regent’s Park. Frena l’impulso di voltarsi perché sebbene ciò che sta andando ad assaporare sia la libertà, non è facile accettare l’idea di non rivedere Sherlock. Perciò cammina, va avanti e fugge da quella tentazione allontanandosi da lui una volta per tutte.  
Sherlock lo osserva allontanarsi ed è tranquillo perché sa che nel parco incontrerà un uomo di Mycroft, colui che lo aiuterà ad allontanarsi dal paese e mettersi in salvo in maniera definitiva. Sospira, dunque, tornando ad osservare John ed entrando nel 221B senza attendere che l’altro si sposti. Sta salendo la prima delle due rampe di scale quando lo sente parlare alle sue spalle.  
“Dovevi proprio baciarlo davanti a me?” gli chiede John che, seppur indispettito per quanto ha appena visto, non può che essere felice di avere Sherlock nuovamente a Baker Street. Che Sherlock l’abbia perdonato? Gli lancia quella provocazione proprio per capirlo.  
Sherlock lo intuisce ed è per quello che non gli riserva alcuno sconto “E tu dovevi proprio sposarti davanti a me?”  
Ecco chiarita la situazione: sì, Sherlock è tornato e no, non l’ha ancora perdonato. Ma il fatto che Sherlock sia potuto fuggire da quelle atroci missioni è già un enorme sollievo per John. Il perdono arriverà.  _Spera_.  
Una volta entrato nell’appartamento, Sherlock fa cadere lo zaino dalle spalle e si guarda attorno: il suo adorato appartamento sembra così sfarzoso ed eccessivo ora, dopo quasi undici mesi trascorsi in una tenda polverosa. Perché non è come quando è dovuto stare via due anni per rintracciare la rete di Moriarty: quella volta bramava di tornare a casa. Ora, invece, si è sentito quasi costretto. Inspira a lungo ed in un angolino del proprio Palazzo Mentale si chiede se anche John si fosse sentito in quel modo di ritorno dall’Afghanistan. Ha quasi voglia di chiederglielo, ma si trattiene. E lo vede sfilare accanto a sé e fermarsi tra le due poltrone, indicandogliele. Ma Sherlock scuote il capo e si stringe nelle spalle osservando con precisione ogni angolo della casa.  
“Sherlock.” lo chiama John che, oltre ad intuire il suo senso di smarrimento, cerca di trattenere la propria gioia nel vederlo lì, con lui. Insomma, vorrà pur significare qualcosa se è tornato, si auto convince. Gli indica il violino, dunque “Non vorresti suonare qualcosa?”  
Sherlock distoglie lo sguardo senza neanche rispondere e chiude istintivamente la mano il cui palmo è stato bruciato da quel siriano di cui non ha ancora dimenticato il viso: non è nulla, sa che potrà suonare ancora, ma i ricordi legati a quel giorno sono ancora impressi nella sua mente. Sospira e muove qualche passo dentro l’appartamento e non può fare a meno di notare che le sue cose sono ancora tutte lì: anche il microscopio è in mezzo al tavolo. John avrebbe potuto spostarlo di lato, ma ha preferito tenerlo lì.  _Sentimenti_.  
“Vuoi un buon tea?” tenta nuovamente John e, prima che l’altro risponda, si dirige in cucina ed accende comunque il bollitore. Quando gli dà le spalle libera un lungo sospiro: non è facile avere a che fare con uno Sherlock così scontroso. Non è facile. Per nulla. Soprattutto visto il punto a cui erano arrivati: quella complicità, quell’affetto… John tira un lungo sospiro e si impone di aver pazienza. Glielo deve, a Sherlock.  
Mentre si aggira guardingo per il soggiorno, l’udito di Sherlock coglie un input inaspettatamente gradito: si volta verso l’ingresso e dopo pochi secondi vi vede comparire Mycroft, con un accenno di fiatone, intento a sistemarsi al meglio il vestito e a ricomporsi. Sherlock gli sorride apertamente, come non fa da quando aveva undici anni e attende che anche suo fratello faccia lo stesso.  
Non lo delude, Mycroft, che sorride in maniera spontanea e, soprattutto, sincera “Sherlock…”  
Eccola. Ecco la felicità sul viso di Mycroft. E Sherlock può ancora aumentare quel sentimento: annuisce appena e si accorge del ritorno di John in salotto solo perché è nel suo campo visivo. Ma in realtà, in quel momento, la sua attenzione è tutta per Mycroft “Indovina chi è ancora vivo.”  
Mycroft non riesce a smettere di sorridere “Ti vedo, Sherlock. Grazie al cielo.” si trattiene, come sempre, nell’esprimere le proprie emozioni, tutt’al più che è arrivato anche John nella stanza.  
Sherlock ride e si avvicina di qualche passo al fratello “No,  _Emme_.” lo apostrofa “È  _Esse_  che parla.” vede lo stupore nascere sul viso di Mycroft: sa che ha capito, ora. Quindi rinnova la domanda “Indovina chi è ancora vivo.”  
“Zenith!” è l’esplosione di Mycroft che, incurante della presenza di un a dir poco perplesso John, non trattiene la propria gioia a riguardo.  
Sherlock annuisce e gli si ferma di fronte: ha le guance piene da quanto intensamente sta sorridendo “ _Zeta_  mi ha detto che se ti avessi rivisto ti avrei dovuto dare due cose.” e prima che Mycroft possa domandargli qualsivoglia quesito, Sherlock lo colpisce con un pugno che non è né troppo forte da farlo sanguinare, né troppo leggero da non fargli bruciare la guancia per qualche minuto.  
Mycroft indietreggia di un passo tenendosi la guancia: sa di essersi meritato quel pugno così come è conscio del fatto che se Sherlock avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto fargli male sul serio. Tuttavia, nulla lo ferma dal tornare a fronteggiarlo con un’espressione fintamente oltraggiata che si scioglie nel momento in cui Sherlock lo abbraccia. Mycroft ricorda l’ultima volta che Sherlock lo ha abbracciato, ventitré anni prima, alla morte dell’amato nonno Goodwin. Così come ricorda l’ultimo pugno di Sherlock, quindici anni fa’, quando gli aveva annunciato l’esilio di Zenith e lui lo aveva accusato di averlo fatto apposta, di non averci neanche provato a salvarlo. E oggi, in questo giorno speciale, non solo Mycroft ha riavuto indietro il suo adorato fratellino e ricevuto la notizia che Zenith è ancora vivo, ma ha anche avuto ciò che maggiormente bramava da due decadi: la dimostrazione dell’affetto di Sherlock per lui e l’intera famiglia Holmes.  
Sherlock si scosta, ma solo per permettere a Mycroft di prendergli il viso tra le mani: si lascia studiare al meglio e cerca di mostrargli solo ciò che di meglio ha da offrirgli, ma sa bene che l’arte della deduzione di Mycroft è anche migliore della sua.  
Ciò che Mycroft deduce dalle sue osservazioni non gli piace affatto: scocca dunque un’occhiataccia a John, il colpevole della sofferenze del suo fratellino adorato, colui al quale aveva dato le poche informazioni in suo possesso circa la locazione del campo degli esiliati con l’unica speranza che si facesse uccidere. Ma finisce col tornare su Sherlock, subito dopo, al quale sorride con un’affabilità che non è solito usare “L’importante è che tu sia vivo. Saprai cancellare da solo ciò che hai bisogno di cancellare.” gli indica la fronte, un chiaro riferimento al Palazzo Mentale di cui Sherlock va tanto fiero.  
Sherlock intuisce i pensieri di Mycroft, sia quelli nei riguardi di John che quelli che lo riguardano ed evita accuratamente di rispondergli che se fosse così facile cancellare ciò che non vuole più all’interno del suo Palazzo Mentale, in quel momento non sarebbe lì, bensì in Siria o, forse, chissà, tre metri sotto terra. D’altronde, gli è sempre piaciuto fare i dispetti a Mycroft, ma è ben lungi dal volergli dare veri dispiaceri.  
La voce di John li raggiunge e li spinge a sciogliere definitivamente quell’abbraccio “Chi è  _Zeta_? O Zenith? Come l’avete chiamato?”  
Mentre Mycroft è restio a rispondere a John, Sherlock soddisfa la sua curiosità “Zenith è il nostro fratello maggiore. Esiliato anche lui. Abbiamo avuto un incontro casuale e decisamente fortunato, dato che mi ha salvato la vita.”  
“Come sta?” si intromette Mycroft, dando le spalle a John.  
Sherlock sembra pensarci parecchio prima di rispondere “Beh, bene. Per essere esiliato da quindici anni sta molto bene.” sospira, poi, con una vena di malinconia “È completamente cambiato. Non sembra neanche più… uno di noi.”  
“Non credi che voglia tornare?” Mycroft lo immaginava: sa bene che se Zenith avesse voluto tornare avrebbe avuto le capacità per farlo. Proprio come Sherlock.  
“Non credo che possa più vivere una vita da civile.” la sentenza di Sherlock è dolceamara “Ma è contento, Mycroft, davvero. La maggior parte degli esiliati era…” pensa all’aggettivo più adatto “…perfetto per quella vita. Alla maggior parte di loro la vita da civile andava stretta. Lì invece possono sfogarsi come meglio credono.”  
“A differenza del tuo amico.” sottolinea Mycroft con un sorriso soddisfatto “A proposito, è già stato recuperato dai miei uomini. Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo, ma sono sicuro che riuscirà ad inserirsi tranquillamente in un data base qualsiasi, passare inosservato e vivere una vita normale.”  
Sherlock non può non notare con la coda dell’occhio John che, dopo aver arricciato il naso, torna in cucina ad occuparsi del tea “A proposito, grazie davvero. Non meritava di stare lì.”  
“Così come non lo meritavi tu.” Mycroft controlla l’ora e sbuffa rassegnato “Ora devo andare.”  
Sherlock annuisce affabile: Mycroft gli è veramente mancato in quei mesi e spera che, anche se l’altro lo negherebbe fino alla morte, non si sia sentito troppo solo “Vengo da te una di queste sere.”  
Mycroft spalanca gli occhi e ferma i propri passi “Va bene.” tossisce per ritrovare la voce e ripete “Va bene.”  
Sherlock osserva il fratello sparire dalla seconda rampa di scale, quindi chiude la porta e torna al centro del soggiorno: quel posto è così grande che lo mette a disagio. Poi torna John a riempire quel vuoto e il cruccio che prova è di tipo diverso. Lo osserva porgergli la tazza di tea con un sorriso e vorrebbe davvero poter dimenticare tutto con uno schiocco di dita, ma non ci riesce.  
“Non sono più abituato a berlo.” è il suo freddo rifiuto prima di oltrepassarlo e chiudersi nel bagno, la stanza più piccola della casa.  
John rimane lì, in piedi nel soggiorno. E per quanto si sforzi di pensare che avere Sherlock a casa sano e salvo sia già un’enorme conquista, percepire la sua freddezza nei suoi riguardi è la cosa più disturbante con la quale abbia dovuto convivere in tutta la sua vita. Più dell’Afghanistan, più della sua finta morte. E più del suo disastroso matrimonio.  
 

°oOo°

   
   
Il riavvicinamento è molto più lento di quanto entrambi abbiano immaginato.  
Se da un lato Sherlock è più taciturno del solito, John non si arrende e accetta passivamente i silenzi di Sherlock per non infastidirlo ulteriormente. E il fatto che Sherlock sia tornato sia ancora un segreto che lo tiene chiuso in casa non aiuta: John esce cinque giorni su sette per lavorare, certo, ma la sua presenza sembra comunque asfissiante certe volte.  
Ci vogliono tre settimane prima che i loro dialoghi superino le cinque battute ciascuno e sono quasi esclusivamente dedicate a racconti riguardanti le missioni in Siria e gli usi e costumi che Sherlock, volente o nolente, ha imparato in quella aspra terra.  
Un giorno, quando John torna dall’ambulatorio, sbuffa mentre inizia a preparare il tea: ne fa sempre due tazze. A volte Sherlock lo beve, a volte lo versa nel lavandino a prescindere che John lo veda o meno.  
E parla, John, raccontandogli la propria giornata sia che l’altro abbia voglia di ascoltarlo e rispondergli, sia che lo ignori e a metà racconto abbandoni la stanza.  
“A cosa serve andare dal medico se poi si ignorano sistematicamente i consigli che elargisce ai pazienti.” inizia John mentre prepara la miscela da mettere nel filtro metallico.  
Sherlock, sdraiato prono sul divano, sposta lo sguardo dal punto vuoto che stava osservando per spostarlo su John.  
“Signora mi raccomando, le ho detto, questo medicinale lo deve prendere lontano dai pasti.” sospira il dottore mentre versa l’acqua bollente in entrambe le tazze “Poi oggi torna e mi dice che quel farmaco l’ha fatta star male. Perché? Perché l’ha preso subito dopo i pasti.”  
Sherlock continua ad ascoltare John: non è certamente uno dei suoi racconti più interessanti, ma apprezza il tentativo.  
John estrae i due filtri metallici e zucchera il tea di Sherlock mentre schiarisce il proprio con qualche goccia di limone “Dico io, fidatevi del vostro medico. Altrimenti andate da uno stregone.”  
Sherlock rompe il silenzio pronunciando una frase in uno dei vari dialetti arabi che ha imparato in Siria.  
John arriva nel salotto e si avvicina cautamente al divano con la tazza di Sherlock in mano: riconosce l’impronta araba in quelle parole, ma non ne riconosce il significato “Scusa, cosa?”  
Sherlock si tira su a sedere e prende la tazza che John gli porge “È un proverbio siriano. Significa che avere fede negli uomini è come avere fede che l’acqua rimanga nel setaccio.”  
“Ah.” annuisce John, per poi avviarsi verso la propria poltrona “Sì, beh, a volte ci si può fidare, no?” un parere che è molto più un azzardo in quella particolare circostanza “A volte nel setaccio rimangono dei granelli abbastanza grandi da chiudere i buchi e tenere l’acqua… no?”  
Sherlock lo osserva attentamente, ma non gli dà la soddisfazione di dargli ragione, né di contraddirlo argomentando il proprio pensiero in una vera e propria conversazione.  
John tenta un piccolo sorriso “Fidati. Può succedere.”  
Sherlock fa spallucce “Se lo dici tu.”  
Quel giorno, Sherlock beve tutto il suo tea.  
 

°oOo°

   
   
Una sera, John torna a casa zoppicando: Sherlock può percepirlo dal passo incerto con cui sale le scale. Così come può intuire il suo malumore non appena scorge il suo viso.  
Tuttavia, quando arriva in cima alle scale e dentro l’appartamento, John si sforza comunque di salutare Sherlock “Oh, ciao.”  
Sherlock, sdraiato sul divano, non gli risponde: è troppo impegnato a dedurre il motivo del malumore di John e, dopo essersi ricordato di che giorno si tratta, capisce tutto al volo. È mercoledì, è il giorno settimanale stabilito da Mary affinché John possa vedere Hope due misere ore, supervisionato come se fosse un estraneo.  
“John.” lo stupisce chiamandolo, ma cerca di non darvi troppa importanza “Zoppichi. Ti lascio il divano.”  
John si leva la giacca ed è fortemente indeciso sul da farsi: sarebbe salito in camera senza troppe cerimonie, ma l’inaspettata cortesia di Sherlock allevia una piccola parte del dolore che sta provando “Fa lo stesso, credo che andrò a letto, ma grazie.”  
“Non essere ridicolo.” Sherlock si alza e appoggia il telecomando sul cuscino del divano “Un po’ di tv spazzatura ti aiuterà. Lo fa sempre.”  
John zoppica fino al divano e sta per dire qualcosa, ma alla fine si ferma, scrolla il capo e si siede.  
Sherlock osserva il viso di John: vede le occhiaie e le rughe ai lati degli occhi, scorge il rossore delle sclere e le labbra tirate. Deglutisce e pensa che non sia giusto che John soffra in quel modo per colpa di Mary. Sospira, dunque, inevitabilmente addolorato a sua volta. Perché cosa c’è di peggio di leggere la sofferenza negli occhi delle persone che ami? Sherlock decide di andargli incontro “Cosa stavi per dire?”  
John sospira e si massaggia la gamba dolorante “Che mi piacerebbe dividere il divano con te. Come ai vecchi tempi.” tiene lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso: non ha voglia di ricevere l’ennesimo rifiuto quella sera, non ha voglia di vedere il viso arrabbiato di Sherlock dirgli che no, non ha intenzione di trascorrere una serata sul divano con lui come se il passato non fosse successo.  
Sherlock osserva John e dopo aver recuperato il telecomando in mano si siede sul divano. Nota facilmente lo stupore sul suo viso, ma prima che John possa parlare accende la televisione e alza il braccio sullo schienale del divano “Sdraiati. Distendi la gamba.” il tono è imperativo, lo sguardo rivolto allo schermo.  
Prima che Sherlock possa cambiare idea, John accetta l’invito e si sdraia su un fianco fino ad appoggiare con cautela la testa sulle gambe dell’altro. Attende qualche secondo durante i quali spera che non avvenga un rifiuto che, effettivamente, non si manifesta, quindi si rilassa un poco: non gli sembra vero che Sherlock glielo abbia permesso. Un livello di intimità simile era raro anche prima della Siria, figurarsi ora. Eppure eccoli lì, insieme.  
“Non è giusto.” dice Sherlock ad un certo punto: osserva lo schermo, ma non sta minimamente seguendo la trasmissione proposta dal palinsesto televisivo. È invece concentrato sulla piacevole sensazione che quel lieve contatto fisico gli dona: gli manca toccare qualcuno. O meglio, gli manca toccare intimamente qualcuno a cui tiene. Ed escluso Victor e qualche rarissima eccezione per Mycroft, l’unica persona che desidererebbe stringere è ora sdraiata accanto a sé con la testa appoggiata sulle sue gambe. Si è immaginato molte volte come deve essere toccare John anche ad un livello più intimo, ma le immagini di Victor gli si sovrappongono nella mente per pura mancanza di altri dati immagazzinati. Abbassa dunque il braccio che ha appoggiato sullo schienale del divano per appoggiarlo sul braccio e sul fianco di John, la mano sulla sua nuca “Non è giusto che lei ti vieti di vedere Hope, non è nella posizione per poterlo fare.”  
Neanche a John importa della televisione, ma spegnerla sarebbe osare troppo: ora quello schermo luminoso acceso è il compromesso che permette ad entrambi di stare lì e, in un certo senso, a confidarsi e confortarsi. Tiene dunque lo sguardo rivolto verso il televisore mentre gli risponde “Non posso. Rischia di sparire dalla circolazione portando Hope con sé. Sai bene che lavoro faceva prima, sai bene che ha l’abilità e il carattere per riuscire a farlo.”  
Sherlock sembra non accorgersi di aver iniziato ad accarezzare i capelli di John, ma, di fatto, lo sta facendo ed è una cosa che gli viene così naturale che non lo osserva nemmeno mentre lo fa “Appunto, John. Proprio perché so bene che lavoro faceva prima ti posso assicurare che lei ha tutto meno che il coltello dalla parte del manico. Anche se volessimo agire in via ufficiale, avremo comunque ragione noi.”  
John sorride ed è istintiva la domanda che gli esce dalle labbra “Noi?”  
“ _Tu_. Avresti ragione tu.” si corregge Sherlock che si affretta ad aggiungere “E se non volessi agire per vie legali, c’è sempre Mycroft…”  
“Mycroft mi odia.” ruota appena per sistemare al meglio la gamba, finendo con l’appoggiare la nuca sul ventre di Sherlock “Mi ha aiutato a raggiungerti in Siria solo perché sperava che morissi.” la frazione di secondo in cui l’altro smette di accarezzargli i capelli gli dà la conferma di quel suo pensiero “Io non sono intelligente come voi Holmes, ma lo capisco quando qualcuno mi odia fino a quel punto.”  
Sherlock si annota un appunto mentale in cui si impone di parlare con Mycroft circa quella scomoda faccenda. Poi finalmente abbassa la sguardo e fa il pieno di John che gli si sistema stancamente addosso. Continua ad accarezzarlo, non può farne a meno, oggi va così  “Mycroft ti aiuterebbe.”  
John sbuffa rassegnato “Non ne ha motivo.”  
“Glielo do io il motivo per farlo.” decreta senza possibilità di replica “Ciò che vorrei farti capire è che tu hai tutto il diritto di stare con tua figlia. E…” una piccola pausa, scelta dei vocaboli giusti “...la famiglia Holmes ti aiuterebbe. In quel senso.”  
John ruota appena il capo per incrociare lo sguardo di Sherlock: ha capito perfettamente cosa voglia dirgli e gli è grato per avergli concesso quella tregua proprio per quell’argomento così delicato ed importante. Gli sorride con dolcezza, quindi torna ad osservare la televisione “Grazie, signor Holmes.”  
Anche Sherlock torna ad osservare lo schermo, ma solo alla ricerca del riflesso del volto di John “Prego, dottor Watson.”  
 

°oOo°

   
   
Un pomeriggio, quando John svuota la cassetta delle lettere, ve ne trova all’interno una destinata a Sherlock: il che gli suona strano dato che nessuno, a parte Mycroft e la signora Hudson, sa del suo ritorno in patria. Ma non ha alcuna intenzione di violare la privacy di Sherlock: non l’ha mai fatto e non inizierà certamente adesso, quindi quando arriva nell’appartamento gli consegna la busta subito dopo averlo salutato.  
Sherlock non ricambia neanche il saluto, troppo incuriosito dalla lettera che ha appena ricevuto: sorride quando vede il timbro postale degli Stati Uniti e si affretta ad aprirla.  
John si toglie la giacca e rimane ad osservarlo, poco più in là, fingendo che la cosa non gli interessi, ma la verità è che vedere Sherlock sorridere lo appaga. Tuttavia, vederlo sorridere per merito di qualcun altro che non sia lui, lo infastidisce. Soprattutto se quel qualcuno è Victor, come scopre in quel momento, dato che il contenuto della busta è niente meno che una foto del vecchio compagno d’arme di Sherlock.  
“Dunque? Chi ti scrive?” chiede John, pur non riuscendo a dissimulare completamente il proprio disappunto.  
“Sai benissimo chi è.” risponde Sherlock con sufficienza “Lui è l’unico a sapere del mio ritorno a Londra e, inoltre, hai visto la foto nel momento in cui ho aperto la busta.”  
John sospira infastidito: Sherlock non ha alzato lo sguardo verso di lui neanche per un istante, concentrato a sorridere al volto di Victor impresso sulla carta fotografica “Beh. Cosa dice?”  
“Che ti importa.” Sherlock ruota la foto e legge quanto Victor gli ha scritto: sorride rallegrato da quanto viene a sapere e si stringe istintivamente attorno a sé e addosso al divano, quasi volesse farsi abbracciare da quel mobile e dal ricordo del suo vecchio compagno.  
John sbuffa incredulo di fronte alla reazione di Sherlock “Tu… io...” si scalcia le scarpe dai piedi in malo modo e sparisce in cucina, ma il suo borbottio è ancora udibile dal salotto.  
Sherlock nasconde un sorriso divertito e soddisfatto dietro la foto di Victor e quando John torna in quella stanza, rincara la dose abbracciando il cuscino patriottico con aria trasognata e leggermente malinconica.  
“Tu…” riprova John per poi bloccarsi davanti a tutto l’affetto che Sherlock sta esprimendo nei riguardi del cuscino “Voi due…?”  
“Noi due?” Sherlock si finge sorpreso “Intendi Victor ed io?”  
“Sì.” quella singola sillaba è ringhiata da John “Voi due eravate…?”  
“Esiliati.” Sherlock accompagna quella parola con un cenno del capo.  
John sbuffa: sa che Sherlock sta facendo il finto tonto, ma non si permette il lusso di rispondergli male: è da qualche giorno che parlano quasi regolarmente e non se la sente di buttare tutto alle ortiche per una rispostaccia “Sì. Ma intendo… a livello sentimentale?”  
Sherlock porta avanti la propria pantomima spalancando gli occhi “John. Mi conosci.”  
“No davvero. Non più.” John è tristemente sincero nel pensarlo “Lo Sherlock che conoscevo io era sposato col proprio lavoro e, sicuramente, non aveva fidanzati.” poi, pare ricordarsi di Janine, quindi si corregge “Veri fidanzati.”  
“Victor ed io non eravamo fidanzati.” conferma, dunque, osservando il volto impresso nella foto che ha ricevuto quella stessa mattina.  
John trattiene anche l’impulso di strappargli quel foglio dalle mani e di buttarlo nel camino “Compagni?” tenta ancora John, ignorando il segnale acustico che suggerisce che il bollitore ha finito di scaldare l’acqua per il tea.  
A quel punto è Sherlock a sbuffare, seppur teatralmente “È un termine molto vago.”  
John allarga le braccia verso l’esterno “Vi siete baciati.” il tono è vagamente accusatorio “Quello l’ho visto sicuramente.”  
“Ah!” Sherlock sembra avere l’illuminazione solo in quel momento “Intendi dal punto di vista prettamente fisico.”  
“Sì. Intendo dal punto di vista prettamente fisico.” ripete John a pappagallo.  
Dunque, Sherlock annuisce grevemente “Allora si può dire che fossimo fisicamente coinvolti.”  
“Fisicamente coin…” ora che ha avuto la conferma che tanto cercava e che sospettava, John rimane comunque di sale di fronte alla risposta di Sherlock “Quanto?”  
Sherlock sceglie con cura la parola con cui rispondergli “ _Profondamente_.”  
A quel punto John scuote il capo e ride nervosamente “Lo dici solo per farmi incazzare o…”  
È Sherlock ad interromperlo ora “Per quanto mi stia divertendo a farti incazzare…” si toglie la maschera, dunque, palesando quanto avesse perfettamente intuito dove John volesse andare a parare “...Victor ed io siamo veramente stati a letto insieme. E non per sbaglio, anzi. Ogni qual volta potessimo farlo.” vede John irrigidirsi di fronte a quelle parole, ma non può più ritirarle, ormai. Se avessero fatto quel discorso non appena fosse tornato, probabilmente, avrebbe infierito chiedendogli cosa si prova a sapere che la persona che ami dorme con qualcuno che non sia tu. Ma la verità è che Sherlock, pur provando ancora rabbia nei confronti di John, ha iniziato lentamente a perdonarlo e a sopportare nuovamente la sua presenza. E, anzi, a ricercarla, seppur di nascosto. Non per questo, tuttavia, gli risparmierà ancora qualche piccolo dispetto “I momenti più belli, però, erano subito prima e subito dopo averlo fatto.” sorride di fronte all’espressione corrucciata di John il quale è perfettamente inconsapevole del fatto che i pensieri ai quali Sherlock si sta riferendo lo riguardino in prima persona “Pensavo sempre a… cose belle.” ma quello è un segreto che non è ancora pronto a condividere con John.  
John che, prima che Sherlock scenda nei dettagli della sua vita sessuale con Victor, scalcia il tappeto e si avvia verso le scale che portano alla propria camera da letto biascicando un irato “Fanculo.”  
Sherlock ghigna sottovoce e dopo essersi alzato dal divano, prepara due tazze di tea anche se sa che John non scenderà in tempo per riuscire a berlo ancora caldo.

°oOo°

  
  
  
È durante un sabato pomeriggio che finalmente cambiano le cose.  
John ha appena finito di pulire il pavimento quando Sherlock, inavvertitamente, sposta un’enorme quantità di libri davanti al caminetto, alzando così un polverone di cenere e pulviscolo che va ad imbrattare il parquet circostante e le poltrone appena lustrate.  
Sta per scusarsi, Sherlock, prevedendo una giustificata arrabbiatura di John che, invece, ingoia il rospo e pulisce dove lui ha appena sporcato. E allora conclude che è proprio questo ciò che finora l’ha fermato dal completo riavvicinamento: è questo John che proprio non riesce a digerire del tutto. E tutto questo deve cambiare, e deve cambiare  _ora_.  
Tuttavia, Sherlock non è un normale essere umano, bensì una regina del dramma. Quindi perché parlare del problema quando può invece esprimerlo coi fatti? Va in cucina, dunque, e dopo aver preso in mano la tazza di tea che John gli ha preparato, torna in salotto e ne versa il contenuto per terra.  
John si volta di scatto e strabuzza gli occhi: Sherlock ha veramente e volutamente versato il tea sul pavimento? Sospira, tuttavia, spostando lo straccio anche in quella porzione di pavimento.  
Anche Sherlock è sorpreso, ma ancor di più è infastidito da colui che ha di fronte. Stringe con forza la tazza ormai vuota prima di sbatterla per terra e frantumarla in tanti pezzi, più o meno piccoli.  
“Sherlock!” urla John e ringrazia che la Signora Hudson sia dalla sorella per il fine settimana.  
“Allora sai ancora reagire.” replica Sherlock prima di rientrare in cucina e cercare qualcos’altro da rompere: apre la dispensa e sorride trionfante nel trovare il sacco della farina.  
“Cosa diavolo ti prende?” John molla bastone e straccio e segue l’altro in cucina “Sherlock, smettila!”  
Ma Sherlock aspetta proprio che il dottore entri in cucina prima di rovesciare la farina sul pavimento “Ops.”  
John inizia a preoccuparsi: che all’altro abbia battuto la testa e ora stia sfogando una qualche sorta di delirio? “Sherlock! Smettila subito!”  
Sherlock ride sfidandolo apertamente “Altrimenti?”  
“Sher…” inizia per poi interrompersi quando lo vede fermarsi davanti a sé per sovrastarlo in altezza: gli sembra quasi minaccioso “Smettila.”  
Sherlock spinge John all’altezza delle spalle “No. Smettila tu.”  
John indietreggia e nel farlo finisce col tornare in salotto e calpestare qualche coccio della tazza rotta poco prima “Di fare cosa?”  
“Niente!” urla Sherlock  “Non stai facendo niente!”  
John si ferma quando Sherlock smette di spingerlo e alza le spalle in un gesto di circostanza “Ok. Non capisco.”  
“Non ti sopporto così.” ringhia Sherlock e gli punta l’indice contro, accusandolo di ciò che per lui è un vero e proprio crimine  “Non sei il John che ho conosciuto. Quello che aveva il coraggio di riprendermi, di sgridarmi. L’unica persona al mondo che mi abbia mai educato.”  
John inarca le sopracciglia: è incredulo e non avrebbe mai creduto che potesse essere quello il problema “Cioè? Tu mi stai dicendo che…?”  
“Smettila di trattarmi con condiscendenza.” sibila Sherlock dopo l’ennesima spinta.  
John accusa l’ennesimo spintone senza reagire “Sherlock…”  
“Pensi che ti perdonerei prima se tu mi concedessi qualsiasi cosa?” è una domanda retorica, quella di Sherlock, che apre e chiude le mani come se si stesse trattenendo dallo schiaffeggiare John “Se tu mi permetterai di distruggere l’appartamento allora io ti perdonerò? È questo che pensi?”  
Colpito e affondato: John indietreggia sulla difensiva e distoglie lo sguardo “Non so più cosa pensare.”  
“Smettila di pensare, non ti riesce bene.” prima che John si allontani, Sherlock carica il braccio destro per infliggergli un sonoro pugno sulla guancia destra. Sta molto attento ad evitare denti e naso, ma non crede che John coglierà quel messaggio.  
John si massaggia la mandibola e, incoraggiato dallo sguardo strafottente di Sherlock e dalle sue stesse parole, non trattiene più le proprie rimostranze ricambiando a sua volta con un pugno inferto dalla mancina e che cozza a sua volta contro la guancia di Sherlock. Non vuole fargli del male, ma lancia a sua volta un messaggio:  _se rivuoi il vecchio John, allora lo avrai_. Gli risponde, poi, quando lo vede riprendersi dal suo colpo “Cosa diavolo sei tornato a fare, qui da me, mh?” domanda e il tono non è iracondo, bensì ferito “Potevi scappare con il tuo…” cita poi, letteralmente “...compagno di coinvolgimento fisico.”  
Ed è così che Sherlock capisce che anche Victor rappresenta un cruccio che ha colpito John seriamente. Non solo l’idea che lui possa non perdonarlo a causa di Mary, ma anche possa averlo sostituito definitivamente con Victor. Sherlock scuote il capo e la postura rigida inizia a rilassarsi “Visto? Non sei capace di pensare correttamente.”  
“Allora spiegamelo tu,  _genio_!” urla John,  _finalmente_ , dando sfogo alla sua frustrazione.  
Sherlock è rapido nell’afferrarlo e chiuderlo in una morsa costrittiva: lo osserva da vicino come non faceva da un sacco di tempo e gli alita addosso il proprio respiro come mai aveva fatto. Lo tiene stretto, una mano sulla schiena, l’altro braccio attorno alle spalle, i volti vicini “Se tu non fossi venuto in Siria io non sarei mai tornato indietro.” inizia dunque “Ma il fatto è che tu... l’hai fatto. Tu  _sei_ venuto in Siria. Tu hai cambiato la mia vita ancora una volta.” si specchia negli occhi di John che da stupiti sono diventati più consapevoli, poi appena lucidi “Sei sempre tu, John Watson. Sempre. Tu.” deglutisce e si morde le labbra prima di avvicinarle a quelle di John, senza tuttavia sfiorarle. Forse non crede stia accadendo realmente, forse vuole l’ultima dimostrazione da parte di John. Di forza, di coraggio e di amore.  
E John gliela dà. Stretto in quella presa possessiva che trova stranamente comoda e confortante, fa l’ultimo passo per arrivare a Sherlock. Si districa il tanto che basta da quella stretta per riuscire a raggiungere le labbra di Sherlock per la prima, attesa e insperata volta in vita propria. E nuovamente protesta appena, in quella presa, per poter liberare le braccia e stringergliele attorno al collo, sbilanciandosi col peso in avanti, incurante del fatto che possano cadere. Lo vuole, vuole tutto ora che può averlo: non getterà più via le occasioni per poter amare Sherlock che ora bacia con passione, scoordinato nella propria foga, assetato nella propria fame di lui.  
Sherlock si fa sbilanciare, ma non per cadere a terra, bensì per indirizzare entrambi verso la camera da letto verso la quale spinge, letteralmente, tutti e due. C’è e non c’è, Sherlock, nel cui Palazzo Mentale sta avvenendo un trionfo di immagini, ricordi, di vecchie stanze che vengono rispolverate e ripristinate così facilmente che per un attimo si crede un idiota ad aver creduto di aver avuto anche una misera possibilità di cancellare John da quel luogo che, forse, appartiene più a lui che al suo legittimo proprietario. E così come riapre le porte del proprio Palazzo Mentale a quel lato di John che non lo ha mai veramente lasciato, apre la porta della sua vera camera da letto a quel vecchio e al tempo stesso nuovo John a cui mai più in vita sua permetterà di abbandonarlo per un solo singolo istante.  
   
  
Sherlock sente subito la differenza tra John e Victor nell’ultimo e definitivo momento in cui il paragone affiora inevitabilmente nella sua mente.  
Mentre prima, in Siria, cercava l’erotismo per fuggire da John, ora, a Londra, è un qualcosa che viene istintivo come sente che è giusto che sia.  
Non deve più sforzarsi di rimanere presente durante l’atto: Sherlock vuole esserci, Sherlock è alla continua ricerca di John con tutti e cinque i sensi ed è l’esperienza più totalizzante che abbia mai provato. Ecco cosa mancava prima, ecco perché non è mai riuscito ad innamorarsi di Victor neanche per sbaglio, neanche contro la propria volontà: semplicemente, Victor non era John.  
Non era John, che gli si muove dentro e addosso con una forza che è animata dall’immenso amore che esprimono i suoi occhi semi chiusi.  
Non era John, che lo prende con voluttuosità pur facendo sembrare il tutto la cosa più innocente del mondo.  
Non era John, la cui cicatrice sulla spalla gli macchia di chiaro la pelle che è a sua volta leggermente più scura della sua: finalmente può vedere quel contrasto con i propri occhi.  
Non era John, le cui mani più piccole ma più forti gli stringono il torace e gli accarezzano la schiena facendolo inarcare verso le sue labbra che sono aperte e avide di conoscere il suo sapore salato.  
Non era John, che quando raggiunge l’orgasmo ha il coraggio di dirgli che lo ama. Questa volta per davvero.  
E Sherlock è felice mentre lo stringe con braccia e gambe impedendogli di smontare da lui: è felice perché, finalmente, non ha più bisogno di entrare nel proprio Palazzo Mentale per provare ad immaginare come sia fare l’amore con John. Ora lui è lì, tra le sue braccia, e nessuna proiezione, benché fedele, all’interno del Palazzo Mentale potrà mai eguagliare il John reale, quello di carne e ossa che ora alza il viso verso il suo per suggellare quanto appena avvenuto con un bacio che sa di dolce e salato. Che sa di loro.  
   
  
Sono rimasti a letto dopo averlo fatto: Sherlock sul lato destro, apparentemente in disparte, adagiato sul cuscino ad occhi chiusi, la coperta alzata fin sopra il bacino, il respiro calmo e regolare; John sul sinistro, sdraiato su un fianco, sguardo fisso sul viso dell’altro.  
Non ha ancora il coraggio di ritoccarlo, John, che ora si fa un milione di domande su quanto accaduto. Ad esempio si chiede se sia stato qualcosa di prettamente fisico, come Sherlock amava tanto dire. Oppure se con Victor sia stato migliore o, semplicemente, se l’avesse dimenticato del tutto. Ma, più di ogni altra cosa, John si chiede se Sherlock l’abbia perdonato.  
“Pensi rumorosamente.” biascica poi, Sherlock, allargando il braccio sinistro in un invito: apre anche gli occhi, dimostrandogli di essere completamente sveglio.  
John sorride e pensa che almeno una volta nella vita gli piacerebbe provare fisicamente cosa voglia dire ascoltare qualcuno pensare. Poi slitta sul letto, accogliendo l’invito di Sherlock finché non gli si sistema bene affianco: lo tocca con reverenza ora che la passione li ha momentaneamente liberati ed alza cauto il viso verso il suo, ma attende prima di baciarlo. Non sa se può, non sa se Sherlock voglia.  
Sherlock mette a tacere parte dei pensieri di John baciandolo a fior di labbra, con dolcezza. Quel bacio dice  _No, non è stato qualcosa di prettamente fisico_.  
John sorride e forse arrossisce di fronte a quella tenerezza. Forse, perché ha caldo e non se ne rende conto. Ha caldo, ma non riesce a non nascondere parte del proprio corpo imperfetto sotto alle lenzuola: Sherlock è a dir poco bellissimo, cicatrici comprese, e John non riesce a capire come possa piacergli così tanto. Soprattutto dopo essere stato con Victor che, oggettivamente, è più giovane e più affascinante di lui, ex medico militare, ultra quarantenne, non più in forma fisica.  
Sherlock è innocentemente divertito dalle paranoie di John il cui corpo inizia a scoprire dalle coperte e a sfiorare con mani e labbra, accompagnando la propria discesa e, poi, la risalita con mugolii di apprezzamento. Lo bacia nuovamente e il suo respiro è umido e vagamente eccitato sulle sue labbra. Quel bacio dice  _Victor non ha un briciolo del fascino che hai tu e sei tu quello con cui voglio fare l’amore tutti i giorni della mia vita_.  
John reagisce a quel bacio con entusiasmo, come se lo avesse interpretato parola per parola e finalmente ha il coraggio per prendere l’iniziativa: lo bacia per primo, lo abbraccia per primo, lo accarezza per primo ed ogni sorriso di Sherlock ha il sapore della vittoria e ripaga tutte le sofferenze che entrambi hanno passato. Ma rimane un’ultima questione, la più importante. Lo ferma sotto il peso del proprio corpo, ma non per costringerlo a rispondere: lo fa perché ora che può toccarlo non può più pensare di vivere senza la pelle di Sherlock che tocca la sua, lo fa perché se ci sarà un’altra risposta silenziosa, vorrà apprenderla per osmosi affinché tutto il suo corpo la memorizzi per sempre. “Sherlock, mi hai perdonato?” domanda infine e non può fare altro che sperare.  
Sherlock, tuttavia, conosce la domanda di John ancor prima che il dottore la pronunci a voce. Alza la mancina ad accarezzargli la cicatrice sulla tempia sinistra, quella che risale al falò di Guy Fawkes, e inizia a parlare lentamente, perché questa è una risposta importante che non può essere spiegata da un solo bacio “Quando mi sono reso conto che sarei davvero potuto morire, in Siria, ogni giorno in quei dieci mesi…” ricomincia, poi, da capo “Quando mi sono reso conto che sarei davvero potuto morire senza aver avuto un’ultima possibilità di vederti, di parlarti, di toccarti…” no, non va ancora bene “Quando mi sono reso conto che sarei davvero potuto morire e tu non fossi stato lì, ad essere l’ultima cosa che avrei visto prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre… è stato ciò che mi ha fatto capire che la rabbia che ho provato nei tuoi confronti, benché tanta, non potrà mai superare l’amore che ho avuto, che ho e che sempre avrò per te.” un sorriso e un bacio a fior di labbra che parla con lui, a voce alta “Per questo ti ho perdonato.”  
John nasconde il viso nel collo di Sherlock: lo stringe e con le labbra tremanti e leggermente inumidite dalle lacrime alterna parole di scuse a piccoli baci sul suo collo. Baci che sembrano voler dire  _Prometto che non farò mai più nulla al mondo che possa farti soffrire_.  
Sherlock lo stringe e gli bacia la nuca, strofinando le labbra sui capelli corti e ispidi in una sorta di solletico: non vuole che il suo dottore pianga, neanche per la gioia. Borbotta dunque le vecchie promesse che John gli aveva fatto in Siria, recitando nello specifico “Hai promesso di fare di me tutto il tuo mondo, però.” e nel ricordarla, per un attimo, rimembra anche se stesso, quando, di partenza per la Siria, aveva giurato a se stesso che non avrebbe amato mai più e gli fu chiaro che non solo non era tipo da mantenere voti, ma neanche giuramenti. Soprattutto, se era lui il primo a non crederci in prima persona. Giurare di amare John Watson per sempre, invece, gli sembrava plausibile. Fare il voto di proteggerlo? Anche quello non suonava male.  
John riemerge dal collo di Sherlock e annuisce “Tu  _sei_ tutto il mio mondo, Sherlock.” lo vede annuire per poi mugolare distrattamente, quindi si incuriosisce “A cosa pensi?”  
Sherlock mugola, leggermente frustrato “Mmh, niente di che. Devo solo risistemare il mio Palazzo Mentale.”  
“Ah.” annuisce John, ma non è sicuro di aver capito, infatti domanda “Perché, è da risistemare?”  
Sherlock sorride sornione e dopo averlo spostato di lato gli indica il soffitto con un dito: poi inizia a disegnare nell’aria con l’indice “Guarda, Lauriston Garden è appena tornato.” poi muove la mano, come se volesse cambiare foglio “Sto aggiustando Buckingham Palace, ora.” col braccio sinistro lo tiene stretto a sé e con la coda dell’occhio vede che John sta effettivamente seguendo i propri disegni in aria e ne sorride compiaciuto “Il Bart’s sarà un po’ più lungo da sistemare.”  
“Troppi ricordi?” chiede John, rilassandosi addosso a Sherlock pur stando attento alla sua spiegazione.  
E Sherlock sorride, perché non può proprio trattenersi dal farlo “I più importanti.”  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Ok, sto per sconvolgere il mio canone… ahahah no dai, seriamente XD visto che in questa storia non c’è il mio adorato Tom Stone (quello che metto con Mycroft, per capirsi), potete immaginarvi Victor come Tom Hiddleston. Prego u_u <3


End file.
